Correction Files 514796: Valkyriena
by Shotgun Dodo
Summary: What should have been a happy ending for the Epic Adventures of Fox Golden, Queen Elsa, and the 10th Doctor has turned into living nightmare. A new and unspeakable evil has risen. It'll take Doctor's ingenuity, Fox and Elsa's combined powers, plus the help of their friends and allies to win the day. But in between the lines, the hints of a secret war start to surface.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Word From The**_ ** _Author: Even though this story is listed as a Frozen/Doctor Who crossover. There are characters from other series featured as well. I made sure that any other characters featured in this work are well-known to most if not all. This hopefully saves readers from having to go into their search engines to find out who's who._**

 _ **Disclaimer: All character's featured in this work belong to their rightful owners. I own all original characters, concepts, and nightmares that have no place in our sane universe.**_

* * *

I wish that this story was about Fox Golden.

The nineteen year old who had single handily saved the Muilti-verse from an evil man named the Art Hunter with the help of the 11th Doctor along with many other characters that we all know and love. Like the Teen Titans, Elsa and Anna from Frozen, the Griffin family from _Family Guy_ , Thorin and the Dwarfs for _The Hobbit_ movies, Hiccup and his friends from _How to Train Your Dragon_ , Shrek from the _Shrek_ films, and the Ninja Turtles just to name a few.

Really. I do.

I could go on and tell you how Fox had defeated the Art Hunter in an epic battle that would make all the other epic fights you have even seen look like child's play. That in the end not only did he win the day, but he also won the heart of the Snow Queen herself.

How I wish I could.

Then I could go on and tell you that Fox and Elsa are to be happily wed. Making Fox Golden the King of Arendelle. From there he will unite all the worlds, bringing in new technologies and wonders, then sharing them with everyone.

That would have made an epic story to tell. Though this is, sadly. Not the case.

Why? Well it was because of a simple mistake. This mistake could have been avoided on the first page of Fox's tail. When the Doctor had crashed his blue box into his room, then telling him that he was attacked by an odd, yet evil fellow named the Art Hunter was going about and turning citizens of Fox's favorite shows and other media into plastic statues and putting them on display in his private art gallery. Then the Doctor in all of his infinite wisdom saw potential in Fox. And asked him to join him in saving the Muilti-verse.

All Fox had to do was say no. Sending the Doctor on his way. That was it. That was the only way to avoid the grave mistake he made. Though now it was too late. Fox had accepted the offer and saw so many wonders and fought alongside his beloved heroes. Completely unaware of the damage that he had caused.

For every time he and the Doctor rode their little blue box and broke the unseen boundaries of the Muilti-verse. Something was watching from beyond the void of any sane universe. An unspeakable evil. An evil that had taken a deathly interest in one of the passengers of that little blue box.

Now it was done waiting.

And now we will tell the real story. But for this story to be told. Fox Golden and his friends will have to play second fiddle.

Because this story is about the soldiers locked in the secret war, and this war...

…The winner takes worlds…

* * *

The party was in full swing. The wedding went flawlessly earlier that evening. Vows were said, kisses were passed, and a squadron of X-wings soared over head as daytime fireworks erupted high over the church. Now the sun was setting and the castle's Great Hall was filled with guest from near and far, Fox and Elsa stood at the front of the room with their respective thrones at their backs, watching the party with smiles on their faces. Everyone was having a great time celebrating the wedding and the fall of the Art Hunter. Olaf was playing tag with some of the children along with Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends. Anna was trying a knife throwing contest set up by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, and Kristoff was struggling in an arm wrestling contest against Shrek. Everything was going perfectly, just as Fox wanted it to. He looked over at his beautiful wife, Elsa smiled playfully back at him. A warm sensation spring from in his chest. Tonight was going to be a good one, and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

After looking over the list Kai looked at the guest, "I'm sorry Miss…"

The old woman gave the sweetest smile and spoke with the voice of a kind grandmother, "Norma Jean."

"Miss Jean, but it appears that you're not on our guest list."

Norma Jean looked crestfallen, "Oh that's a shame, I was so looking forward to meet Fox, _the Defiant Ultra Manly Brave Awesome Sacred Savior_."

Kai released a long sigh. He didn't seem too thrilled about Arendelle's new king. "Yes, quite a shame."

Norma Jean looked up at Kai, "Is there any chance that you could slip me in anyway. I'm an old woman with a frail body. I don't think I can do much harm to anyone."

The old lady in front of Kai reminded him of his own mother, a sweet and gentle soul. Her thin shoulders were wrapped in faded green shawl. Her dress was a quilted dress, one made with bright fabrics. Similar to what the lower class would wear. The only thing she had on her person was a small cloth bag with a shoulder strap. She looked up at him with deep blue eyes, that held the same beauty as if she was decades younger.

Kai turned the page of the guest book and looked startled, "There appears to have been a mistake," Kai quickly whipped out a pen, "They must have misplaced your name. It's right next to Princess Fiona." Kai gave a fleeting glance in all directions before writing Norma Jean's name in the guest list. "I'm so sorry about this little mishap." Kai gestured to the entrance of the Great Hall, "Please enjoy the party."

Norma Jean eyes lit up, she rested her hand on Kai's forearm and nodded deeply in thanks before proceeding inside.

Once passed the entrance Norma Jean was greeted with a party was with on the verge of spiraling out of control. Children were running and screaming with play. Swinging from the chandeliers was a giant turtle-man with an orange mask. Norma Jean scooted out of the way just in time to avoid getting a snow ball to the head as a young boy with white hair flew by. She collected herself and made the safe decision of getting out of harm's way would be the best for her. She kept to the edges of the party until she found an oak door, at this point Norma Jean didn't care what was on the other side as long as it wasn't drinking or that loud, God-awful dubstep.

She opened the door to find a small study area lit with candles and a small fire place. Norma Jean let out a sigh of relief and closed the door behind her, cutting out the chaos of the party like a butcher's cleaver to a chicken's neck. She took a seat on one of the couches and opened her bag. Pulling out two things. A pair of knitting needles along with a half-finished scarf, and an old brick phone. Norma punched in a few numbers then pressed it to her ear, holding it up with her shoulder as she began her kitting while the tone sounded off.

Then finally someone answered, Norma Jean continued knitting while speaking to the person on the other end. "Hello Tesla? Yes, yes I'm fine. I am in position. Now I recommend you two move from that hill top and get to a better spot. No, try the East wall, there's less wind there and you have an excellent view of the hall. Yes I know, but the guards change shifts every half hour so if you're quick, you might be able to catch this one. No I haven't heard anything from Koi. Don't worry, Chris told me something like this would happen. She probably just went ahead. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's inside already. Alright, you two better get a move on. If we miss this window, you might not get another chance."

* * *

Tesla sat on a tree stump holding two figures to the side of her helmet as she spoke into the comm, "Yes Ma'am." She stood up adjusting her pack, and grabbing her sub-machine gun before walking over to where her partner who was laying down at the edge of the hill. Gabriel laid holding the 'Baka' rifle, a 950 caliber sniper rifle. He looked through the homemade scope he had an eye on the main gates of Arendelle Castle.

Tesla gave his boot a kick, "Norma Jean's given the order to move out."

Gabriel watched as a two dragons had a race over the village, "Some crazy shit's going on down there Tess." Gabriel pulled the rifle away from his visor as he turned to Tesla. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Tesla's arms flopped to her sides, she then thumbed over her shoulder. "Move out. Now."

Gabriel let out a sigh that sent a puff of mist his out of his helmet's vents into the chilly autumn air. "Right." Still on his stomach, Gabriel stretched forward and undid two clips making the Baka's six-foot, light-weight barrel fall onto the soft grass. He performed the same task on the stock, and the scope placing all the pieces into an old hockey bag. He then slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his an assault rifle. "How far?"

Tesla pointed to the east wall of the castle and a few seconds later a waypoint appeared on Gabriel's HUD. "She wants a nest on the top of the eastern wall."

"Can't make things easy, can she?"

"Wouldn't be Norma Jean if it was."

Tesla ran down the hill towards Arendelle with Gabriel close behind. They made good time and went undetected thanks to their black, urban tactical Battle Dress Uniforms. As they drew closer they came across their first roadblock. The town itself, with the wedding going on, the streets were packed with all sorts of characters.

The pair stopped at the corner, Gabriel peeked round to catch a glimpse of the crowd. "We're defiantly _not_ going this way."

Tess looked around for another route, then she looked at the wall of the building they were hiding behind. "We don't have to." Gabriel looked to what she was pointing out. Going along the wall, all the way to the top were Japanese paper charms stuck on.

Gabriel instantly knew who was responsible, "Koi."

Tess put a hand on one charm, "She must have known we'd come this way."

Gabriel took a closer look at the writing, "Can you read kanji?"

Tesla snapped, "I was raised in the slums of Old Toronto. So _no_ I can't. Can you, Mr. Obama Station!" She snapped.

"Hey! Just because I was born on a space station does not mean I went to New Harvard like all the other station boys!"

"Well you know what- _Hey_!" As Tesla tried to pull away from the wall, but her hand was held fast by the charms. With her free hand she took her wrist and reefed, " _It… Won't… Come…_ _ **Off**_!"

Gabriel shook his head, "God, it's like having a little sister with you around."

"Shut up and give me a hand!" Tesla barked.

Gabriel walked up and wrapped his arms around Tesla's waist and together they pulled. To help, Tesla put her foot on the charms to give her some leverage. Soon pain began to blossom in her shoulder.

"Stop, this isn't working. At this rate I'll just pop my own shoul- **_OH COME ON!_** "

Tesla's foot was now stuck to the wall as well.

Gabriel snorted once, Tesla slowly turned her head to him and emitted a low growl, "Don't even think about it…"

The snorting quickly became laughter, "Where's a camera when you need one?" Gabriel laughed as he tried to steady himself by putting a hand on the wall.

Right on the charms.

Gabriel's stopped moving. " _Oh son of a_ -" Now it was Tesla's turn to laugh as Gabriel pulled as his hand. He then put his other hand on the wall before realizing his mistake.

"Not so fun is it Gabby?" Tesla said, Gabriel could practically hear Tesla smirking behind her visor.

"Shut it! At least I don't look like I'm trying to do some Pilates!"

"Is everything alright here?" They whipped their heads as a light shined on them, reflecting off Tesla's golden visor, while Gabriel's black visor seemed to swallow the light. There was a boy in tight spandex closely followed by some other teenagers.

What they didn't know was that this small group was the famous teen heroes Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Star Fire, and Cyborg. Together they were known as the _Teen Titans_.

Tesla and Gabriel exchanged a look, then to Robin, Gabriel said: "Fine, no problem here. Just doing some… _Pilates_." This was proceeded by the two doing some heavy breathing and bending into the wall, being careful not to actually touch it. "Yeah! Feel that burn!" Gabriel exclaimed as he rolled his back out.

The teens exchanged a skeptical look. Robin crossed his arms and chocked an eyebrow, "Really? Because it looks to me like you two are sneaking around."

Tesla tensed up, they were five seconds from being made. She looked back at the charm wall. If Koi really did put this here, she had to have done it for a reason. The charms overlapped each other going from the floor all the way up to the roof, and whatever touched them would stick.

Then it donned on her, she quickly opened up her HUD menu with eye tracking and select the private comms so they could speak unheard by anyone else. "It's a latter."

Tesla waited a few seconds for Gabriel to open up his comms while keeping an eye on the teens who had growing suspicions about the armored pair in front of them.

"Come again?"

"It's a latter, that's the only answer. We have to climb it."

"Tess. If you haven't noticed. We're kinda stuck at the moment."

He was right of course, but when Tesla thought about it. They only had two limbs touching the wall. What would happen when you threw a third into the mix? Tesla whispered back. "Keep feeding them."

Gabriel's chin dipped down a millimetre then back up, he spoke up, "Can I ask what a bunch of kids are doing out at a time like this? Kinda late for you guys, don't cha' think?"

Raven spoke from under her hood, "Partying. You know, because of the _wedding_. With Fox being the King of Arendelle and all."

"That's right! The wedding! I knew that! You knew that! Right Tess?"

Tesla nodded while she slowly moved her free arm towards the charms, "Yeah… totally. We were out patrolling so we couldn't make it, but from what we hear it was romantic… all lovey and stuff."

It seem that Raven was giving off some sort of signal to the others as they narrowed their eyes and tensed up. Tesla placed her free hand on the charm wall, as soon as it made contact her hand was stuck, but her trapped hand came free.

"Gabe get ready to climb. One hand and foot at a time."

Gabriel brought his foot up and gave his free hand a shake.

Cyborg and Robin took a step forward, Robin pointed that them, "We're going to need you to come with us."

Tesla's now free hand wrapped around a canister on her belt. "Sorry, but we can't do that."

Now they shifted into combat stances, Starfire lifted herself off the ground as two globes of green energy emitted from her hands. "That wasn't a choice!"

"Well in that case: **_CLEAR!_** " Tesla thumbed the button on the flash bang grenade and chucked it at Starfire. Before any of them could react there was a blinding flash and an ear-shattering bang. In the confusion Tesla and Gabriel awkwardly scaled the charm wall. Lucky for them the building was only two stories. Once at the top the charms seem to give them some slack so they could climb up onto the roof. Once they were on top of the build they took off, but not before Gabriel chucked another grenade down behind them.

"Tear gas."

Tesla gave a quick nod and tore off, they needed to make as much distance between them as possible before the effects of the grenades wore off and five pissed off teenagers would be sent on the prowl.

"Tess!" Gabriel shouted, "Keep going for five more blocks then get back down to street level. I have an idea!"

* * *

 **Reviews and comments are always welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

Norma Jean grinned at her completed green and purple scarf, Gabriel's' favorite colors. She stowed the scarf and the brick phone away, it was time to get to work. Norma left the quite study and rejoined the party in progress. Everyone seem to be having a blast, it reminded Norma Jean of her younger years. She laughed along with everyone else at Jack Frost's antics, but soon her smile dropped. Too bad the party wasn't going to last much longer.

She looked around her again as time slowed to a stop, taking in everything with a critical eye. The location of shadows, blind spots of the guards, location of weaponry. She sized every last person in the room, weaknesses were as open as a book to her. Neck exposure, openings in armour, nervous twitches, weak limps. Their medical history was clear in the way they stood. The calculations on how many moves it would take to bring them down were stored in her memory. Her eyes kept scanning the room.

" _Whoops_!"

Norma was so focus that she walked right into someone. She turned and saw a very beautiful woman wearing an equally stunning wedding gown (Which showed a bit too much in the chest department by Norma Jean's standards).

Norma Jean gasped, "I'm am so sorry! I didn't see you there."

Elsa put a hand over her heart, "It's alright. I should be apologizing, I wasn't looking either."

Norma Jean took one of Elsa hands and gave it a gentle pat, "Then I accept your apology as long as you accept mine."

Elsa smiled warmly, taking an instant liking to this woman. "Accepted. Miss…?"

"You can call me Norma Jean. Your Majesty I take it?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, "Yes, but please call me Elsa."

Norma gave off a smile that could melt the hearts of the coldest. Suddenly that smile dropped, "Oh Dear, behind you!"

Elsa turned just in time to see Peter Griffin stumble around drunk and with a plate that literally towered with finger food. His foot caught on Pikachu's tail making him stumble that sent the tower of food crumbling down on top of Elsa. Suddenly Elsa felt a crushing grip warp around her waist as she was yanked back just missing the rain of food that would have surely ruined her wedding dress. Peter landed face first into the mess, smearing various sauces and greases all over himself. After a moment of stun silence, Peter rose up ad whipped himself off, he said a bad pun, but everyone laughed at it anyway. Elsa turned to thank Fox for swooping in just in time like he usually dose.

But there stood Norma Jean smiling back at her.

Elsa was dumbstruck.

' _Did she just-? No. Couldn't be. She's as thin as a twig. But that grip…_ ' Elsa rubbed the spot where she was grabbed, ' _It was stronger than Fox's. Even with his powers at maximum he couldn't move that fast._ '

Norma Jean looked at Elsa and frowned, "Are you alright dear?"

Elsa quickly pushed the thoughts aside, "Y-yes, thank you for the warning."

"It's nothing, how about we take a step outside? We don't want any more accidents happening to you, or that lovely dress of yours."

Elsa nodded slowly, "Of course."

She let Norma Jean lead her safely to the East balcony. Once outside, Norma Jean closed the door behind her cutting off the sound of the party once again to give them some privacy. Elsa leaned on the stone railing and looked out at her kingdom and breathed in the cool air. Winter was coming, but something else was in the air. Elsa could feel it. Change. But for some reason it didn't bring her joy.

"There's something on your mind." Norma Jean glided to her side, her eyes quickly scanned the top of the Eastern wall. ' _Where are they_?'

Elsa cleared her throat, "No, everything's' fine."

Norma Jean chuckled, "Elsa, has anyone ever told you that you wear your heart on your sleeve?" Out of reflex Elsa looked at her sleeve, casing Norma Jean to laugh. Elsa giggled to herself. After the laughter died, Norma Jean looked at Elsa the same way Elsa's mother used to when the question came out. "What's wrong?"

Elsa brought her lips together and looked down at her wedding ring. Forged in Erebor, the Kingdom Under the Mountain, by Thorin II Oakenshield himself. The Dwarven king permitted the ring to be made from a single gold coin from his father's treasure trove as thanks to Fox for helping defend his kingdom against the Art Hunter's zombie hordes. A lone red ruby sat in the center, Fox had found it when he was with the Master Chief on a Halo ring. Elsa played at the ring as her mind seemed to be clouded.

"Do you love him?" Norma looked at Elsa with a critical eye.

Elsa was shocked that such a question was asked, "Of course! Fox saved my life when the Art Hunter captured me and tried to add me to his collection. He rushed in and defeated him with his two enchanted pistols. They never run out of bullets."

Norma Jean blinked. It sounded more like all the 'Great Hero' really did was spray and pray. And the pray won out.

Elsa continued, "I was half-way being turned into a plastic statue when he reversed the effects. He took me into his arms, and we kissed for the first time. Right then he got onto one knee, and proposed to me. In front of the statues of our lost friends."

Norma Jean put a hand over her heart, ' _Dear Lord! Might as well be proposing at a funeral!_ '

"I see… and your friends…?"

"Oh! After a few months, we were able to figure out a way to revert them back to normal."

Norma Jean frowned on the inside, ' _Funny. I would have done that_ _ **first**_. _This Fox fella has to set his priorities better._ ' She sighed, maybe she should give this girl some relationship advice before it was too late.

And she knew just the tale.

"I was in love once." Norma Jean leaned on the banister and looked over to the kingdom. The old memories came flooding back to, 'Has it been that long?"

"It was such a long time ago. I'm surprised I can still see it all so clearly. I was born on the outskirts of my city and kingdom, Taka'es. The City of Souls." Elsa blinked in surprise, the name meant nothing to her. Which bothered her deeply.

"In Taka'es, many guilds could be found throughout the city, from our great wall, all the way to the bay. We had a guild for everything, from warriors, all the way to road builders." Elsa leaned her back on the banister, she had heard of a similar place from a girl named Katniss Everdeen. "I myself joined a sisterhood… of sorts." Norma Jean grinned wickedly, "I was twelve when I first met him. He hadn't joined a guild yet, I doubted he would have if things turned out differently. Anyway, I was out with a few of my other sisters helping to advertise our guild and receiving donations when I came across him, sitting on the street corner holding a bucket asking for money. My donation box was half-filled, I looked over my shoulder to make sure none of the other sisters were looking. I went over to him and threw ten gold coins out of kindness. Well he just about cried when he looked into the bucket. He placed the bucket at his feet and took both of my hands in his,"

Norma Jean took Elsa's hands like the boy had taken hers. "And cried 'Thank you! Thank you! My mother has been sick for days. The doctor had only given her a month to live if we could get the right medicine to her in a days' time. The medicine cost eight-teen gold! And thanks to you, I have twenty eight gold coins! Not only have you saved my mother, but you have given us enough food to last a week!' He was quite the sight I tell you. Tears were rolling down his eyes like water falls. I was shocked, I just threw in ten gold coins to help this poor boy. Now I just saved his family from falling apart! But what he did next was the real shocker of my day. First he asked for my name and I told him, then he took a knee."

Despite Elsa disproval, Norma Jean dropped to one knee and again took Elsa hands, "And looked up at me and said, 'Norma Jean. I, Alek June swear my life to you in a debt that can never be paid. I will be your protector when you need protecting, I will be your guide when you are lost, I will be your support when you cannot stand. I give you my soul. I give you my heart so I may be at you side till the end of time.'"

Once again Elsa was flabbergasted, never in her life had she ever heard something so romantic. A small sting pierced her mind. 'Not even from Fox…'

Elsa helped Norma Jean to her feet as she kept talking. "In Taka'es, we take pacts very seriously. What that boy, Alek had just said was nothing short of a marriage proposal. When someone says that kind of thing to you, you have little choice but to say yes."

Elsa asked, "Did you?"

Norma Jean looked at Elsa for a long moment, then exploded, "Of course not! I was twelve for pity's sake! And he just blurted all of this out on the street in the busy afternoon, do you realize how embarrassed I was. I snatched my hands away and covered my face and ran! I ran and ran all the way back to the guild, crying my eyes out!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the way Norma Jean was telling her story, putting her heart into it just like her Father use to when he would tell Elsa and Anna bedtime stories.

Norma Jean put a hand on the banister to steady herself, "I went to sleep late that night surround by my friends who tried to comfort me for that freighting experience. The next day I woke, feeling better I went downstairs to the mess hall to eat. I was half-way through my breakfast when the one of the older sisters came to me and said I had something in the mail. Thinking it was something from my parents, I rushed to the guild's post office. I opened my mail cubby to find a crude paper flower, a rose. The bud was red, the stem was a deep green with a cut-out leaf sticking out on a thin piece of wire. Immediately I knew it was from Alek, every fiber of my being told me to rip the flower to pieces and throw it into the thrash. But I wasn't going to do it in front of the other sisters, so I rushed up to the dorms and put it in the bottom drawer of my bedside table, promising to be rid of the damn thing by the end of the night. The next morning it was still there. That same morning we we're out doing some… routines on the front lawn when low and behold. There was Alek, weeding the vegetable patch. I found out later the Alek had joined the Hospitality Guild and demanded to be assigned to the Sister's Guild. I was just fuming, I had a bloody stalker at age twelve!"

Elsa put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

Norma had her own laugh, "After that he was there every day, and every morning I would find a paper flower on my plate at breakfast. It was after fifteen years that love started to blossom, more from me then him since he was way ahead of me. By then he had grown up into a fine young man, and he had moved up the latter in the Hospitality Guild, he could have gone to work for the Queen, she even requested it! If you ask me, I think he had caught her attention in more ways than one. If you know what I mean?" Norma Jean gave Elsa a wink, Elsa returned it with a knowing raised eyebrow and a slow nod with a grin. "But every time Alek said no, he claimed that he started as the Sister's Guild so he was going to end at the Sister's Guild. The Queen didn't like that, but she didn't want to step on the toes of the Sisterhood to get him. Besides he was noticing that I was starting to notice him. I would request flowers, and by that time he had mastered the art of folding and crumbling the paper in just the right way to make them look exact. So I would make a request and the next day I would find that flower on my plate at breakfast. We started dating when I planted a kiss on his cheek right after I had made a request for a pink rose."

Norma Jean let out a sigh, "Ah, those were the days. We went all over the city on our dates. We were like that for a few months then the day came when he proposed. That morning was the first morning I didn't see a flower on my plate. I was shocked, I went down to Alek's quarters to find some answers, only to find that he wasn't there. For the whole morning I looked from top to bottom trying to find him. At noon, one the younger sisters told me that she had heard some shouting last night, and saw Alek being taken away by some thugs down to the bay. Well I sprang to my feet and ran down to the bay where I spent the rest of the day looking from him. You should have seen me Elsa! I was kicking in doors, making threats to sailors who were twice my size! Oh it was a hoot. After seven hours of searching I had come to the conclusion that Alek must have been taken away on one of the ships heading to the far North. With no way to track him I had to give up, my heart felt like a pound of lead on the way back to the guild."

Elsa felt like her own heart was made of lead as Norma tilted her head down.

"I walked back through the front gates of the guild, everywhere I looked a saw Alek working, pulling weeds, painting the fence, playing with the youngest of the sisters. It felt horrible, the thought having to spend another day without the man I fell in love with. I took a moment to compose myself before entering, to find no one there. Not a soul was to be found, I called out for anyone, but got no response. Then I saw it, a paper flower lying on the ground. I went over and picked it up, the saw another one lying a few feet away, then another, and another. The trail led all the way to the mess hall, I slowly opened the door and…" Norma Jean took Elsa's hand again as she looked out to Arendelle, "I wish you could have seen it, it was the most beautiful sight. The room was dimly lit by candles hugging the walls, and all around the room were bouquets of flowers, paper flowers. All the ones he's made since we first met, and that was fifteen years keep in mind. And in the middle of all of this was Alek kneeling with three flowers in his hands, one was the crude red rose, he first made me. The other was the beautiful pink rose he gave me after I first kissed him. And in the middle…" Norma Jean dug into her bag and produced some thing that made Elsa jaw dropped.

"…Was this."

A rose made from solid silver and gold.

"He put his life savings into getting the gold and silver ore." Norma Jean looked at the flower dreamingly, "He then went to the Metal Guild and was trained in metal working." Norma Jean passed the flower to Elsa, she handled it like it was made from dust. The bud was open, each petal was its own piece of solid gold and the stem was sliver intertwining wires. It may have looked fragile, but if Elsa speculated that if she smacked it on a tabletop, the table would be getting the dents, not the flower.

Elsa breathed, "It's beautiful…" She looked down at her ring, a then back at the rose. More than a decade and a half of sweat and pure love was put into making this. While her ring was a randomly picked gold coin and a rock Fox came across on an artificial ring world. Elsa's shoulders sagged slightly as she handed it back to Norma Jean.

Her face showed great sadness, "It's all I have left of him… before they came."

Elsa swallowed. When Norma Jean said they, her voice held rage that was barely kept in check.

Elsa dared it, "Who came?"

The sweet old woman in front of her was gone, a cold blooded killer had taken her place as she whispered out a name.

" **The Flaws**."

Elsa pushed the question, "Wh-"

"Hey Babe!" Fox Golden had emerged onto the baloney, he slid up next to Elsa and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Norma Jean took the man in. More like teenager. Fox's body was still at that awkward stage of trying to grow into a man, but was still stuck on the Boy setting. Fox was also one of those kids who thought it was 'cool' to wear ripped blue jeans to every occasion, even if it clashed with his royal cape.

"Hey…" Elsa said awkwardly, "How are things?"

Fox gestured to the air, "Fan-freckin'-tastic, you should come and see this as awesome trick Jack and Mikey are putting toget-"

"I'll be right in." Elsa cut him off, he gave a nod and swaggered back into the party. She turned back to Norma Jean.

Before Elsa opened her mouth, Norma Jean asked the question again.

"Do you love him?"

Elsa took a step back like she had been struck, and Norma Jean saw it in the eyes of The Snow Queen.

Hesitation.

"I-I should go check on things. It was nice talking with you Norma Jean."

Norma Jean shook her head, "Elsa, don't make a mistake you can't take back. There's still time."

Elsa's voice was leveled and official, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." She spun on her heel and marched through the door.

Leaving a trail of ice behind.

"Oh you poor, poor dear…" Norma Jean could only shake her head and look back to the Eastern Wall.

' _Where are my guardian angles?_ '

* * *

The roof shingles broke under Gabriel's boots as he ran behind Tesla. The risk of slipping was a constant as they ran along the slated rooftops over the streets of Arendelle. Below them the street party was pulling out all the punches. Each performer trying to out preform the other, quadruple back-flips, sniping an apple seed off the top of someone's head, or taming a dragon. Each show drew its own crowd. Gabriel took another looked to the masses below him. There he was, a seven foot man in green armour walking through the crowds with a purple haired woman by his side. Gabriel had spotted at least ten other armor clad soldiers like him which brought him great relief. His plan just might work yet.

Once they came up to the fifth block Tesla lowered herself to street level, Gabriel took one fleeting glance behind him before joining her.

"Alright, fellow my lead and act natural." Gabriel shoulder his way passed Tesla and stepped out of the alleyway and into the crowded street.

Tesla walked behind him and made a nervous glance over her shoulder, "This is your plan? Blending in?"

Gabriel looked around him, "Hey, if you anything better, I'd love to hear it."

Tesla remind silent. They passed a group of Clone troopers who gave them one glace, then continued with their conversation.

"Seems to be a lot of folks in armor." Tesla nodded back to Clones.

"Yeah, makes you wonder how safe this place really is." Gabriel said.

Tesla mumbled under her breath, "Won't be like that for long."

For the most part of the trip they went undisturbed, keeping a lookout for the kids from earlier, but they've yet to be seen.

"Hey! You two!" Gabriel and Tesla's hearts jumped to their chests.

Donkey from the beloved Shrek films came running up, calling them out.

Tesla got ready to run, but Gabriel grabbed her by the shoulder, "Play along." He approached Donkey sounding professional, "Is everything alright… Sir?"

Donkey panted, "Man I'm outta shape." Once he collected his breath he spoke with urgency. "We just got a report from Robin and the Titans that there're a couple of guys in armor running around. He thinks they might be with the Art Hunter!"

Tesla made another attempt to run, but Gabriel kept an iron grip. "We heard something too… Than they attacked us."

Donkey was floored, "Who?"

Gabriel paused for effect, then spoke with the most serious tone he could muster. "Robin and his friends, they seemed to be under some kind of spell. There was another with them…"

"Was he tall?" Donkey asked.

"Yes!" Gabriel nodded, filling himself with melodrama.

Donkey: "Did he have a mustache?"

Gabriel: "Bushiest thing I've ever seen!"

Donkey: "Was he wearing a mini-shirt!?"

On that note, Gabriel faltered, "Absolut-wait, what?"

Donkey reared up and plated his hooves into Gabriel's shoulders, his brown eyes seem to pierce right through the visor and into Gabriel's soul, " **Was. He. Wearing. A. Mini-shirt!?** "

Gabriel stuttered, so Tesla filled in the gap. "Shorter."

Donkey looked at her, horror plan in his eyes as he gasped. "What?"

Tesla repeated, "It was shorter… you could see…things…"

Gabriel gagged and placed a hand over his mouthpiece as the mental image came to mind, "Oh god." He wasn't acting.

Donkey got off Gabriel and looked to the ground, his eyes scanning the cobble stones looking for an answer to the unfathomable question. "How?... It's impossible… Fox killed him."

Tesla knelt down and placed a hand on Donkey's shoulder. "Well he didn't kill him enough."

Gabriel commented through his private comms. "Yeaaaah…That made **no** sense."

Tesla pushed the criticism aside and focused solely on Donkey. "What you need to do right now is to worn everyone that Robin and his friends can't be trusted. We'll go on ahead to the castle and tell the Queen that the Art Hunter's back."

Donkey nodded and ran off. Gabriel watched him go then turned back to Tesla, "You're bad."

"At least it'll keep the brat squad off our backs." They picked up the pace as the partying started to die down and the security started to rise. Soon squads were mobilizing.

Up ahead the castle bridge stretched out before them. They booked across towards the castle as the guards ran the other way. The guards didn't even give them a second glance as they rushed by. Gabriel took the lead as they ran through the main gates and into the courtyard.

Gabriel looked at the fountains of ice, "Huh, not bad… not bad at all."

"Pretty." Tesla said next to him, "Now let's go before they notice our loitering."

"Copy that." Gabriel confirmed. They unslung their weapons as the made their way across the empty court yard. "Where is everyone?"

"Don't know. But if I had to guess, it might have to do with the party inside."

They broke up and moving between shrubs, taking opposite sides of the court yard.

Gabriel ducked behind a shrub that looked like a giraffe, "Like what? Some guy's going to give a speech on how cool he is?"

"For some reason, I wouldn't be all that surprised." Tesla said hiding under a dragon shrub. "I mean it, I've been getting this really weird vibe since we got here."

Gabriel rolled to a large shrub that resembled a goofy looking snowman. "Is it that time of month already?"

An elephant shrub rustled, then a black glove emerged to give Gabriel the finger, "Screw. You. I'm serious."

Gabriel made the snowman wiggle as he chuckled, "Fine, I'll play along. What's this 'weird vibe' you're getting?"

"Like something doesn't belong. These people. They shouldn't be here."

"What, you mean like someone mixed them all together and dumped them here for their fancy?"

At the last and only normal shrub, Tesla took a knee. "Yeah, kinda like that. You saw it too, space marines hanging out with talking ponies. It just doesn't feel right."

"Tess," Gabriel stopped right across from her, "Do you even remember where we live now?"

Tesla pushed the barrel of her SMG into the ground and clasped her hands over the butt of the stock before resting her chin on it. "Yeah, but back home we were all there for the same reason. We lost our homes, these people haven't. At least not yet."

Gabriel ran a hand down his visor, "Sometimes I just can't get you. Now come on, wall's this way." Tesla looked up and down the courtyard, then rushed over to Gabriel's side. Farther away was a wooden door. "Five bucks says a set of stairs are right behind that door."

"Thirty says we walk into a make-out session."

Gabriel gowned, "You're never going to let that one go, are you?"

Tesla shrugged, "Hey, at least the gym teacher's pants were still on."

Gabriel shivered, "But the football captain's jersey wasn't. Gha…It took me a week to convince myself that I was still straight."

"Hey, I enjoyed that show very much."

Gabriel turned his head to Tesla, "When we get back, remind me to report you."

Tesla took her hand and put it in front of her chin, she splayed her fingers and pointed at Gabriel before wiggling them. Their version of a Raspberry.

Gabriel gave Tesla a playful shove, together they hurried across to the wooden door. They took opposite sides.

Tesla looked under the door, "Too dark."

"Okay, on three. One… Two… **Three!** " On Gabriel's signal Tesla kicked the door in.

Tesla took the lead with Gabriel behind her with his Maglite on making wide sweeps of the narrow space.

An empty hall way with the foot of a stone stair well.

More importantly. No dudes making out.

Tesla: "Clear."

Gabriel: "Clear, move to the stairs."

Tesla moved forward as she turned on her own Maglite. Once at the foot of the stairs she took a knee with Gabriel right on her heels. They cleared the stairwell in a matter of minutes, once at the top they surveyed the area.

Tesla looked at the east side of the Great Hall, "Not a lot of windows…"

"It's a medieval castle, back then they weren't big on sunroofs." Gabriel nodded down the length of the wall that sat right across a set of bay windows, "We'll set the Baka up over there."

Tesla gave a quick nod and followed as Gabriel ran the length of the wall, for some odd reason there were no guards posted along this stretch of the wall. Gabriel slid into the soon to be nest, and zipped open the hockey bag. "Give me some cover." Tesla began sweeping the both the north and south paths along the wall as Gabriel began assembling the Baka. He paused and opened up his comms, soon a tone began.

* * *

 **Comments and Reviews are always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me." Norma Jean said to Megamind as she excused herself at the sound of the brick phone ringing. Once in a more quite area of the Great Hall, Norma Jean pulled to phone out and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

Gabriel spoke from the other end, "Ma'am we're in position and building the nest."

Norma walked over to the eastern bay windows, her eye caught a small light as it blinked twice. She gave a small wave, "That's wonderful, excellent work. Now I heard something about a security breach, you two didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

"Just a small mishap Norma Jean. Don't worry, we drew the fire off us."

Norma Jean nodded, "Good, let me know when you're ready and we'll get started."

"Roger that, we'll keep in touch."

Norma Jean hung up and placed the phone back in her bag, turning around to look at the party. Which was a down right mess. Trash and abandoned plastic cups littered the floor, music blared through amps that should only be used for outdoor concerts, planters were knocked over and left on the ground creating streaks of dirt around them, and the walls were filled with holes with most of them around the knife throwing contest. Norma Jean shook her head, the castle's original owners would be rolling in their graves right about now. She glided through the party, easily dodging obstacles as she saw them. She was about to get some punch, but change her mind when she saw a boot floating in the punch bowl. Norma Jean frowned and shook her head.

"Evening!" Norma Jean spun around to see a man with spiky drown hair in a blue pinstripe suite. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Norma Jean!" She had to shout over the music.

"Mind if I have a word with you?!"

Norma Jean gave a steep nod and followed the Doctor outside to the same balcony that she and Elsa were standing on not too long ago.

She took her place at the banister, the Doctor produced a cup of coffee and stood next to her looking out at the Eastern wall.

"What can I do for you Doctor…"

"Just The Doctor."

"Ah, a man with a past."

"Oh no, just like being called that."

Norma Jean looked at him, "Nobody calls themselves that unless their trying to hide something."

The Doctor poked out his lower lip as he nodded, he took a sip from his mug and savored the flavor before swallowing. "Like the way your hiding those snipers on the wall?"

Norma Jean looked up to where he was looking, Tesla and Gabriel remained unseen. Norma Jena was prepared for something like this to happen, it was nigh impossible to sneak into the castle completely undetected. Most likely the Doctor saw them coming in through the court yard since it was fastest way in.

Norma Jean agreed, "Yes, but I hide my secrets better."

The Doctor ginned. Humans were cute sometimes.

Norma Jean looked at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye, then she continued, "I knew you were hiding something to moment I saw you. Something dark and very painful by the looks of it. You walk with the slightest slough meaning that you've overcome your past, but not all of it. Your pupils dilate whenever a blond woman approaches you, a painful reminder of love that could have been? When nervous, you put your hands into your pockets and rock on the balls of your feet." Norma Jean turned back to the castle, "Inside, there are twenty-three blind spots from the guard's viewpoints. Four secret passages that could get you right behind the King and Queen. In good faith, none of the guest have any weapons on them save for the King. Mind you, these observations are from brief glances." The tension quickly became thick between them, Norma Jean looked down at the Doctor's mug, "Doctor, you're shaking."

The Doctor looked down at his mug, the movement was so settle even he didn't notice it. The contents in his mug rippled ever so slightly as his hand shook, but it wasn't from the cold. The Doctor held the mug with both hands, dropping the niceties. "What do you want?"

Norma Jean remained silent as she looked out.

The Doctor turned to her, his voice harder. "Answer me… What do you want?"

Finally Norma Jean faced him, "Have you ever looked death in the eye?"

This time the Doctor was silent.

"Have you seen true horror? Felt fear run through your body, right into the marrow of your bones?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered darkly.

"Maybe you have, but you haven't seen true fear yet."

The Doctor's nostrils flared, "Now listen and listen well. If you so much as go within five feet of Fox or Elsa. You'll pay for it _dearly_."

Norma Jean breathed in a lungful of cool air, completely calm and content. "Doctor, you can't protect them from everything. Death is around every corner."

"But I can try. And if I can't, then Fox is more than capable-"

Norma shook her head sadly, "You poor fool." Then Norma's bag ringed, "Excuse me." Norma pulled out a brick phone, "Hello? No, everything's alright, hold your fire. We're just talking." The Doctor looked up at the unseen sniper, then back to Norma Jean as she hung up the phone with a chuckle, "That Gabriel. Always' the worrywart."

The Doctor mashed his teeth, he couldn't figure this old lady out. Her attitude was completely off from an assassin, even one that's cover has been blown. She just fluffed it off and kept going. Almost like she wanted Fox to know she was coming.

He had to warn Fox and Elsa before it was too late!

Norma Jean read his mind, "Don't, you'll only complicate things. Then someone really will die. And we both don't want that."

The Doctor blinked in confusion, "Wha- why are you here then?"

Norma Jean stood to her full height, which wasn't much. "I'm here to correct the flaws. And there are many." Norma Jean turned to the doors, "Oh. The music's stopped, must be time for the King's speech." Norma Jean left the Doctor without another word leaving him with a head filled with clogged gears.

The Doctor turned back around and was hit in the eyes by a red beam. He blinked a few times the opened his eyes to see a little red dot on his chest. He followed the light and found its source, a little speck on the top of the Eastern wall. The threat was loud and clear, and the Doctor knew when not to try his luck. He spun on his heel and stormed to the doors, feeling the dot burn into the back of his skull with every step he took. Even after he closed the door.

Humans, sometimes they were cute. Other times they were the scariest things in the universe.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

Norma Jean clicked her tongue at the phone's speaker, "Oh Gabriel hush. We need you to save those rounds, we're going to need them pretty soon."

"How soon?"

Norma Jean stood near the back of the room as the party began to settle down, which was taking its sweet old time. "Very soon. I'm going to reposition myself, you two sit tight." She placed the phone back into the bag and made her way through the quieting crowds once again. As she made her way towards the back of the room one thing occurred to her.

She needed a weapon.

Like she had said before. In good faith, Fox's friends didn't bring weapons into the building, which wasn't going to do Norma Jean any good. She was going to have to get creative if she was going to find something of use.

 **TUNK!**

Or stumble across a knife throwing contest.

* * *

 **Comments and Reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(My P.O.V. Cause' its aws0me!)**

I stood in front of my throne next to my somkin' hot wife (and soon to be lover), Elsa.

"Fox," She leaned into me, and man did she smell nice, "It's time."

Oh yeah! That speech I asked Meg Griffin to write for me. I think it's still back in my room under my cup of hot coco.

Oh well, it was going to suck anyway seeing that she wrote it. I nodded to Elsa and strode forward, using my airbending to make my cape bellow ever so slightly so it looked awesome as I walked up to the… tall woody thing that you put shit on. (NO! it's not a table you n00bs!) With every step I took I could feel the power of being a king fall on my shoulders, but my Spartan enhancements could carry the weight no probs.

Now I was standing at the… whatever the crap it was and looked down at my friends and teammates. I was going got rule and entire kingdom! This is going to be so awesome! Not only that, but I have the hottest Disney Princess as my bride! There was nothing on the freckin' Earth thought could stop me! I'm a GOD!

I filled my lungs with air and got ready to say my rock'in speech I prepared on my way up to the wood thingy and-

* * *

 **Author's Note: We're switching back perspectives because Fox Golden's view point is just too painful write. I don't even want to imagine what it's like to read.**

* * *

Fox's heart stopped, breath stuck in his throat, sweat poured out and cascaded down his face. His whole body began to tremble so badly that he was shaking the podium that he clamped down to like an iron vice. Making it loudly rattle on the wooden floor. All Fox's stomach wanted to do was to eject its contents, one way or another. Over four hundred pairs of eyes ripped through his being, analysing every movement, every twitch. Everywhere he looked, a pair of eyes would be there waiting from him. There was no escaping it, not from those eyes.

No matter how hard he tried, Fox's 'awesome' speech had lodged itself into his windpipe.

Elsa eyes shifted from the waiting crowd to Fox, looking extremely concerned for her husband after a solid fifteen seconds of silence. With sound the shaking podium was giving off to break it. That's when a terrible and very poorly time discovery was made.

Fox, the Defiant Ultra Manly Brave Awesome Sacred Savior. Had **Glossophobia**.

The fear of public speaking.

Fox's mouth opened to a series of croaks and squeaks that would have been his speech. Not a good first impression for Arendelle's new King.

Elsa inched closer and whispered. "Umm, Fox?"

Suddenly Fox whipped a hand over his mouth, he bolted off the stage and out a side door. Dead silence followed with Elsa standing there slacked jawed.

She quickly cleared her throat. "I apologize on the King's behalf, he must have eaten too much."

The crowd awkwardly laughed to ease some of the tension, Elsa excused herself and the music started again. She left the Great Hall through one of the side doors the lead into a hallway. Then walked down the hall until she arrived at her destination, the men's restroom.

Elsa timidly knocked on the door, "Fox? Is everything alright?"

The disgusting sound of Fox retracting served as his response.

"Elsa?" The Doctor came out through the door behind her, "Where's Fox?"

A loud belch emitted from the restroom making Elsa and the Doctor flinch away from the door in disgust. A minute later Fox emerged looking rather pale as he wiped his mouth. "Sup' Doc."

The Doctor threw a hand over his nose as Fox breathed on him with rancid breath. "Blimey! Mate it can wait! Brush your teeth first!" Fox looked over to Elsa who was pinching her own nose, he blushed with embarrassment and slipping back into the rest room. Soon after Fox stepped out smelling fresh. The Doctor lowered his hand. "Thank you. Now what was I saying… Right! We have an assassin in the castle."

The word came from two mouths, " **What!?** "

"Well, not an assassin par say… more like the brains of the operation."

"What operation!?" Fox demanded.

"Now that you mention it. She didn't say." The Doctor tapped his chin, "She did mention something about correcting the flaws. Which I'm going to go out on a limb and say is you." He pointed at Fox.

"How am I a flaw?" Fox pointed to himself.

Elsa offered, "Well you're not from this world."

"Most of the people in this building aren't either!" Fox snapped.

"No need to get snippy!" The Doctor snapped back, "You're their leader, so if there was going to be an assassination attempt, it would be on you."

Fox clenched his fists, "Where is he? The assassin? Show me so I can take care of him."

"Her," The Doctor corrected, "And she's not the assassin. Their out on the East Wall with a sniper rifle pointing at us. She's their leader."

Elsa looked at the Doctor, "She?" Her hand went down to a spot on her waist as the walls started to frost. 'No… It can't be. Not her?'

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up a two concerned faces, the Doctor gave her a sad look, "You met her didn't you?"

Elsa shook her head, "It couldn't be her."

Fox looked between them, "Be Who?"

"Doctor, she's just an innocent old woman. We can't…" Elsa looked lost.

"And I'm just a man who travels around in a wooden box. Elsa, looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know that." The Doctor said staring her down. Elsa looked to the floor.

Fox bickered, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

The Doctor let a smile play at his lips.

"Simple. We're going to trap the trapper."

* * *

Gabriel looked through the window into the Great Hall, feeling the weight of the Baka against his shoulder. "You know. Who ever thought of building a rifle this big must have been high on something. I mean, look at it! The damn thing's as big as me! It weighs a ton! And don't even get me started on these slugs." Gabriel held up on of the Baka's slugs which size was similar to that of a standard water bottle. "What were these people shooting? Giants?"

Cyborg knelt down next to Gabriel, "Hey, can I see that?"

"Sure, here you go." Gabriel passed it to him and leaned back into the scope. "Just be careful with it, they're not all that stable. Give that primer a tap and instant red sauce."

Cyborg nodded as he looked the slug over, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He passed the slug to Beast Boy, who almost dropped it, but made a quick save just an inch off the ground.

Starfire took a seat next the Gabriel, letting her legs dangle over the ledge. She inhaled deeply, "It's a wonderful night."

Gabriel shrugged, "Meh, I'm more of a summer kind of guy. Blue skies, warm weather, beaches and all that. Though I do like walking through the forest in the autumn, all the color in the trees. It relaxes the soul."

Raven nodded, "Deep."

"Speaking of which, Tess, did Norma Jean say anything about my scarf?" Gabriel turned around.

Tesla was kneeling on the ground with her hands up and Raven holding her by the shoulder. She was way past boiling point as she forced her voice out through clenched teeth. "No Gabriel, she hadn't mention it to me."

Gabriel let out a sad sigh and turned back to the scope, "Damn, I was hoping she had it done before we went out today. Cold air keeps creeping in around my neck. I had the folks down at the shop look at it, but they didn't find anything."

"Gabe, I think we have some bigger problems right now other than your fashion crises." Tesla snapped.

Gabriel turned around again. Finally noticing the extra bodies, "Soooooo…" Gabriel drummed his figures on the top of the Baka, "When did all this happen?"

Tesla shrugged, "Oh you know... Ten minutes ago."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I did. ' _Gabe I think your plan didn't work._ ' ' _Gabe their coming up the stairs._ ' ' _Gabe I could use some help._ ' Along those lines."

"Oh… I see… So… We've been compromised haven't we?"

Tesla looked at Raven, "Can you let me go so I can kick him in the head?"

Raven released her, "Be my guest."

* * *

 **Comments and Reviews are always welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey batta batta-hey batta batta-hey batta!" Anna drawled from her seat among the small crowd watching the knife throwing contest.

Raphael the Ninja Turtle flinched with the throwing knife in hand, "Anna… you only say that for baseball."

Thorin tossed his knife playfully in his hand, "What's wrong turtle?" Thorin chucked his knife at the target (which was painted on the wall) and the knife sunk deep. "Letting a child distract you?"

Raph's eye twitched, Thorin gave him a smug grin and shrugged as he turned his back to walk away. When…

 **THUNK!**

Followed by a roar from the crowd. Thorin turned back slowly to see Raph's knife land perfectly onto the butt if his knife's handle. Raphael gave Thorin his own grin.

"Better luck next time Short-round." Raphael patted Thorin on the shoulder.

Anna looked at the knives in the wall, then back at the competitors as she pointed at the wall. "Ummm… you kinda missed the target… completely."

Both mutant turtle and Dwarf King stopped in their tracks. First they looked at each other, then looked at their marks. Which were planted three feet above the bull's-eye. Meaning that they had both lost. Soon the crowed burst out laughing.

Thorin patted Raph on the shell, "Come. Drinks are on me."

Raph swallowed his pride and joined Thorin as they sauntered off.

Norma Jean made her way over to the knife table. By the looks of it, Fox's friends didn't have much 'good faith'. Knives of every shape, size, and make laid out before her. She picked up a large dagger and ran her hand along the side of the blade. Norma Jean nodded to herself, this will do.

"Are you going to throw that?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Norma looked up in surprise, then she smiled. "Well I may not look it, but I've had my fair share of knife throwing back in my prime."

Anna's face lit up, "Really! That's so cool!"

"Yes. Yes it was." Norma looked at the bull's-eye. Only one knife sat dead on, no doubt Fox's. Dozens of others have tired and fail to hit the mark. Some were close, just not close enough. Norma looked down at the dagger, the blade was thick. Too top heavy, she would have to aim high for it to hit its mark. She walked up to the line that was marked into the fine wooden floor with white paint. Then she took nine steps back, thrown that close had a good chance of missing due to the blade being so heavy. These knives were best suited for longer ranged throwing so they could build up the momentum necessary to pierce the wall, or the flesh. That and being farther from the bull's-eye in the wall brought her closer to her own target.

Norma Jean brought the dagger up to eye level and tapped the air with it. Her years of training in the sisterhood spoke to her once again for the millionth time.

* * *

 ** _"Take your time!" The eldest sister barked as she marched by, thirteen year old Norma Jean's wrist ached fiercely. The knife had yet to pierce the wooden dummy that sat ten feet away from her_** ** _._**

 ** _"Rushing leads to losing!" Fifthteen year-old Norma Jean smacked her young pupil on the head for missing the hare as it ran deeper into the woods_**

 ** _"Don't aim at where they are… Aim at where they're going to be." Nineteen year old Norma Jean whispered to herself. She lined up her throwing arm, following the assassin as he made his way through streets below her._**

 ** _"What shall we name her?" Alek whispered to twenty two year old Norma Jean. They laid in the grass together under the willow tree by the lake, between them was Norma Jean's swollen tummy._**

 ** _Norma Jean chuckled, "Her? Why do you keep saying it's a girl? Maddy's charm reading said it's a boy. So did the fortune teller, so did your mother. Everywhere we've been, they said it's a boy. Everyone but you."_**

 ** _Alek flopped onto his back, "Boys! All my friends want to have sons so they can go into the Knight's Guild, or Law Guild, or some damned manly guild!"_**

 ** _Norma Jean smacked his arm, "Don't swear in front of the baby!"_**

 ** _"What? She's still in there. She can't hear me." Alek said._**

 ** _"Well I want you to get used to it, if I hear one foul thing from his little mouth. There'll be hell to pay."_**

 ** _"Now, now. No swearing in front of the baby." Alek quoted. Norma Jean rolled her eyes and gave Alek a smack again. "That's it!" Alek leapt up and began tickling Norma Jean sending her into a laughing fit to the point that it started to hurt._**

 ** _Norma Jean laid on her back hyperventilating, "But… Still… why do you want it to be a girl?"_**

 ** _Alek rolled onto his side, "Like I said, I'm sick of seeing baby boys. But I've always wanted a daughter, I would raise her to be the perfect woman."_**

 ** _"Isn't that the mother's job?"_**

 ** _Alek frowned, "Well I guess I could start wearing a dress and do my hair up. By the time she's old enough, she'll think her mother is a lesbian."_**

 ** _Norma Jean fixed Alek with a dry look, "Seriously, why a girl?"_**

 ** _"Fine, I can't have some fun?" Alek looked deeply into Norma Jean's eyes. "I want our little girl to look as beautiful as you. With the same hair as you," Alek reached out as ran a hand through Norma Jean's long waive chestnut hair, "The same eyes as you, and the same nose as you." Alek leaned in and kissed the tip of her small nose._**

 ** _Norma Jean worked her mouth from side to side, "Funny, I always liked your nose better." She kissed the tip of Alek's strong nose, "And your lips." She kissed him on his full lips and held it there._**

 ** _Once they parted Alek held her close, "I love you. I want our daughter to feel that same love, and one day she might come across a boy on the street corner asking from money. She might give him ten gold coins, and the cycle will start anew."_**

 ** _Alek lifted Norma Jean to her feet, he rested his chin on the top of her head. "So I ask again. What do you want to name our lovely daughter?"_**

* * *

In reality only a minute had past. Norma Jean had finally noticed it. Silence. No talking, no music, no anything. A pin drop could shatter the windows at this rate. She looked down at the knife and her sixty-five year old face looked back at her.

'How much longer will I last?'

The thought of leaving this life with a job half-finished didn't sit well with Norma Jean. She knew damn well that if she came back for another round she would be doing the same thing she was doing now. Norma Jean inhaled and exhaled.

She looked up at the bull's-eye. "Didn't I say that you would only complicate things?" Norma Jean turned around. Every party guest was looking at her, their eyes held uncertainty. Was this old woman in front of them really a threat, or not? The guests parted for the Doctor, Queen Elsa, and the newly Kinged Fox Golden. The Doctor must have spread the word throughout the party about her. In a matter of minutes she had become Enemy Number One.

The Doctor said, "Yes you did, but I don't care. It's over, we've already took out your snipers."

Norma Jean took a step back. Not her guardian angels! Those two had their whole lives ahead of them. They can't be ripped away now, not after all they've gone through to get where they are now.

Upon seeing her face, Elsa spoke up, "Their fine, our friends are holding them as we speak so don't expect any back up."

Norma Jean put a hand to her heart, "Thank goodness, you gave me quite a scare Doctor."

The Doctor wasn't smiling, none of them were.

Fox Golden stepped forward, enchanted pistols in each hand. "It's your move." Fox pulled the hammers on his infinite pistols back with a click as he narrowed his eyes. A grin played on his face, Fox already knew the victory was his.

Norma Jean gave a slow nod, "So it is… In that case I think I'll sit down, I've been on my feet for most of the night." Norma Jean put the dagger into her belt and pulled out a chair, and… well… sat down facing the crowd.

Being battle hardened warriors, everyone in the Great Hall was perplexed by this action. She had made no offensive action what so ever, or any indication she would anytime soon.

Michelangelo shuffled forward, he fiddled with his hands trying to figure out the right wording.

"Uhhh, lady… You… You kinda… lost."

Norma Jean frowned and lifted a single eyebrow, "Did I now?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, we have your henchmen."

Norma Jean merely looked uninterested. "So you have."

"… and you're outnumbered."

"True, but that wouldn't be a first in my line of work. Though did it ever occur to you…" Norma Jean stood up and walked towards the bull's-eye. She could hear everyone shifting into combat stances as she withdrew the dagger. She held the blade up and looked into the reflection. Over her shoulder she could see the tension in them, but her focus was on Fox and Elsa.

Fox held his pistols out in front of his body, tilting the guns inwards to up his cool factor. While Elsa had her hands outstretched with pale blue energy pulsing from them.

Norma Jean slowly nodded to herself.

It was time.

"...That I'm not here for you."

...Time slowed...

Norma Jean spun on the balls of her left foot. Her right foot slammed down and locked into place. Muscles in her arms and shoulders tightened, her eyes locked onto her target as the years of training roared through her body. The right knife hand chocked back as her body awakened commands that she hadn't used in decades. The kindness in her eyes was gone, two soulless pits looked at the stunned party of heroes. In a matter of seconds her once frail body had become a weapon. She returned to her roots, she returned to who she once was, who she shall always be. In the span of seconds the little old lady was dead and gone.

And in her place, an assassin of a lost guild took the stage. A Valkyrie of Death.

She whipped the dagger towards Elsa and Fox, sending it flying as fast as an arrow. Nobody could intercept it. No one could catch it. The Doctor shouted something, Anna's hand went to cover Olaf's eyes. Fox's eyes glowed as he awakened his powers, but there was little he could do. Elsa summoned a wall of ice, but in this slow, slow world it was taking a painfully long time to build. The blade flew towards them, the newlyweds didn't even have enough time to turn their heads to each other and say their goodbyes. Only to prepare for the end as the dagger spun towards them.

And past them…

...Time had returned to normal...

* * *

 **Comments and Reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Let the war begin...**

* * *

 **SKIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

The monstrosity that was stealthily creeping behind Fox and Elsa suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream as it reared back onto its hind legs. Its head tilted up with the dagger jutting out right between its eyes.

No matter who was there, what their background was, what their personalities were, or how many battles they fought. It was the same across the board.

Shock and awe.

The beast was still on its hind legs when another throwing knife embedded itself into the monster's chest.

Norma Jean strode past the heroes with a sack of table cloth in one hand. Her face was as hard as iron. She dropped the sack at her feet, letting the collection of knives spilled out. She picked up another knife and crossed her throwing arm across her body until her hand was under her opposite armpit. She side-armed the smaller knife into the beast pelvis making it buckle to one side. Norma Jean then took larger blade and underhanded it into the tip of the beast's elongated jaw. With the sheer momentum forcing the beast upright again. The animal kept walking backwards across the Great Hall on legs that weren't meant to be standing unaided for so long. Its body seem to be unwilling to accept the fact that it should be dead. Norma Jean sent a machete into the base of the beast's throat. Brown blood flooded out of the corners of the monster's mouth as it now up to fifteen knives embedded in its body that too bled brown onto the old wooden floor.

Norma Jean took a tomahawk and flung it across, hitting it home in the mid-section of its jaw. The beast gave an almighty gargling grown as it yarned to one side and collapsed, right on top of the wedding cake.

Norma Jean walked up to the dead animal and paced back and forth looking at the body. Fox was the first to approach the body, soon the rest of them followed and crowed around the fallen beast.

The creature's size would be that of a large breed of horse. Yet the body had some resemblance to a British bull dog, a strong, massive barrelled chest with two hulking shoulders to complement it, while the back was slightly narrower. Though it looked like this beast could easily out run any man. Its forelegs rippled with muscle and ended with four digit raptor-like feet, each of the five digits ended with a long jet black talon that resembled a sickle blade. The back feet were canine with smaller claws protruding outwards. The beast's head was the next unusual feature, a pair of small chestnut eyes sat at the tip of a two and a half meter long neck with small jaw. Aside from the front of the face, the creature's elongated mouth that traveled all the way down its neck seemed to have no teeth, and what teeth it did have were rather small with two small fangs in the jaw.

The Doctor knelt down near the head to take a closer look. In all of his travels, never had he ever seen such a creature. That alone scared him.

Anna put a hand over her mouth as she voiced the Doctor's thought, "What is it?"

"A Flaw."

All heads turned to Norma Jean.

Fox looked between the beast and Norma Jean. "What?"

Norma Jean looked at the beast like someone would look at a pile a dog crap. "God's rejects. Things that should have never existed in the first place. Though they're here now." Norma looked at them, "So it would be best if we leave while we have the chance."

Suddenly the side doors busted open, two more of the Flaws prowled into the room, their talons dragging across the floor. Making a sound that sent a chill up everyone's spines.

 _Sheeeee-Click_

Fox stepped out and held up his enchanted pistols with a grin on his face as he proclaimed to the monsters. "You picked the wrong party to crash!"

One Flaw screamed and charged, and Fox opened fire. His shots hit its shoulders, hump, and forearms. The Flaw ignored the shots and kept moving. It banked to the right as the shots became more and more inaccurate.

Fox started to panic. "Hold still!"

Norma Jean rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of-!"

She marched up to Fox, snatched a pistol, held it with both hands, and fired a single bullet. Striking the Flaw in the head. Unlike the other one, this one dropped dead on the spot. The second one kept its distance letting up a something between a whine and a growl. Then the Flaw rose up and threw its head back. Emitting a loud, deep tone that reminded Norma Jean of a didgeridoo.

Norma Jean barked, "It's calling for help! Get everyone out of here **now**!"

Rainbow Dash called out. "We can help!" Everyone behind her moved into fighting positions.

"No," Norma Jean shook her head, "You'll only get in the way. Besides..." She turned her back on the Flaw began to charge. Its talons digging into the wooden floor and leaving deep scars in the ancient wood and it galloped towards Norma Jean, but she didn't move.

Then an explosion came from outside, windows shattered and brick crumbled to dust. The flaw behind Norma Jean was turned into a smear of brown blood, black skin shreds, and white bone on the floor. Elsa held a hand over her mouth as Fox and the Doctor went slack jawed. The crowd back away from the gruesome scene, but Norma Jean stood there looking at them.

Smiling.

"I have my Guardian Angels."

* * *

Gabriel grinned behind his visor, "Instant brown sauce." he reached up and pulled the bolt back sending the glowing shell out with a hiss of steam. Even with their ears covered, the Titans' ears were still ringing.

Tesla looked at Raven, "Now do you believe us?!"

"What?!" Raven shouted.

Robin shook his head like a dog until his ears cleared, Tesla asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, now stop shooting that thing!"

Gabriel looked to the right towards the main gates, "Yeah… That's not happening."

Tesla looked and saw what Gabriel was looking at. Castle guards were closing the gate with haste, shouting orders and grabbing any weapons they could get. The main gate lurched as inhuman cries came from the other side.

The wind picked up as a black dragon descended upon them. Gabriel swung the Baka and Tesla shoulder her SMG, Robin stepped between them and held his hands up defensively as Hiccup jumped off Toothless' back. The sight of Hiccup was good enough for them and they lowered their weapons.

Robin turned back to Hiccup, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Hiccup looked lost, "There's these… things running through the town."

"… and killing?" Gabriel said as he came over. Hiccup looked questioningly at the pair.

Robin nodded, "It's okay. I think…" Robin gave Gabriel his own look of suspicion.

Gabriel asked, "How many dead?" Flaws are city killers with no discrimination of what they killed.

Hiccup shook his head, "None."

Tesla stormed up, "Want to run that by me again? Did you just say that there hasn't been one death?"

Gabriel grabbed Tesla by the shoulder and forced her back, they just made a truce with this kids, better not break it now. He looked at the group, "That's impossible. A Flaw not killing is like falling up into the sky. It just doesn't happen."

Hiccup held his hands up, "That's what me and Toothless saw, the… _Flaws_ just ran around anyone they came across."

Gabriel walked back over to Tesla, the youth gave a puzzled look to one another.

"This ain't right." Tesla spoke to Gabriel in a low voice, "Have you ever heard of a Flaw missing out on a killing spree?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No, and most likely there's about over a thousand of them out there. They have the numbers to take the town in under five minutes, and the castle in ten. Unless…" Gabriel turned back to the kids who were in the middle of strategizing. "Hey, Peg Leg." Hiccup looked up as Gabriel unslung his assault rifle. "Is there room for two on that lizard of yours?"

"Yeah." Hiccup said, then narrowed his eye, "But how can we trust you?"

"This again!?" Gabriel gowned, "Look, you don't like me. And I sure as hell don't like any of you." Gabriel gestured to the Titans and Hiccup as they gave him a dirty look. "But if we don't work together, those things are going to kill us all."

Hiccup inhaled deeply, "Alright." He walked back over to Toothless who growled at Gabriel. Hiccup up a hand on his head to calm the Nightfury down, "But you ride in the back."

* * *

 **Comments and Reviews always welcomed**


	7. Chapter 7

" **I hate my ideas**!" Gabriel had his arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist as he guided Toothless towards the town.

"Just don't look down!" Hiccup called over his shoulder, the grip started to crush Hiccup's ribs. Casing Hiccup to winch. "Looked down?"

"…Yep…"

Once they reached the town Gabriel ordered Hiccup to go low and circle. It looked like a river of black and mud brown as the Flaws literally poured through the streets. Thankfully the party goers had taken refuge in the buildings. Gabriel shook his head, even in the buildings, the Flaws would be tearing down doors to get what was inside. But they completely ignored them and kept going. Gabriel looked over his shoulder when he saw it.

"Put us down over there." Gabriel pointed the spot to Hiccup. Within a few minutes the wind kicked up as Toothless landed in a plaza, all around them people were building barricades to keep the Flaws at bay. Gabriel slid off of Toothless' back, "Stay with the dragon."

Hiccup was about to argue, but Gabriel wasn't having it as he walked over to one of the walls. Brian and Stewie Griffin manned one of the completed walls with rifles as Gabriel climbed up. "Evening gents'." He looked out onto the street and just as Hiccup had said, the entire breach was clean. This had wrong written all over it, there should be bodies littering the road, blood flowing down to the gutters.

Gabriel looked to Brian, "What's the news on this front?"

Brian shook his head and pointed to the end of the street, "I don't know, they just keep popping in and out."

Stewie looked down the sights, sounding tough as he spoke, "Yeah, as soon we peg one, it just ducks back."

That didn't sound like any Flaw tactic Gabriel's ever heard of. In this type of situation they would just simply overwhelm the blockade and kill everyone behind it.

"Got one!" Stewie said as a lone Flaw sauntered out onto the street. Gabriel reached across and grabbed the barrel of Stewie's rifle and pointing it down.

"Wait!" He hissed, he looked back at the Flaw. "Let's see what it does."

The Flaw just stood there, after a second it yowled, then it begin to pace keeping its head turned to the blockade. Gabriel took his rifle and with his finger off the trigger, pointed it at the Flaw, as soon as it saw the gun it duck behind the corner. With a grunt, Gabriel patted Brian on the shoulder, "Keep up the good work." Brian and Stewie looked at each other, shrugged, and then back to shooting at shadows.

As Gabriel approached Hiccup he made a spinning motion with his hand. Hiccup got the hint and hopped back onto Toothless' back.

Hiccup asked, "What did you find out?"

Gabriel took his place behind Hiccup, "Take us up. High."

Hiccup nodded and flew Toothless up into the night air. Once they hit eighty feet Gabriel looked below him, and swore.

Flaw weren't the brightest, but that doesn't mean they were dumb either.

From what Gabriel was told, Flaws were something in-between pack animal and a hive mind. What was below them was an excellent example of that. Throughout the town there had to be at least five safe zones, each safe zone had at least four barricades built for the four streets around them. Two Flaws at the end of each street. Every once in a while, a Flaw would pop from cover and out onto the middle of the road, make a ruckus, get the folks posted at the barricades all panicked and rushing for their weapons. Then as soon as they had the Flaw in their sights it would run back around the corner to safety. Then repeat as necessary. While the fighters got in a hoopla over a few Flaws, just a block away hundreds more streamed past them and towards the castle.

"It's a spook tactic to keep the fighters at bay. They don't want to lose the numbers and they're not bothering to kill anyone in the town yet. They've got bigger fish to fry." Gabriel explained everything to Hiccup as he watch the sight below them.

"The party…" Hiccup realized, "They're going for everyone there."

Gabriel nodded, "That castle's double edged. It'll keep the Flaws out for a while, but once they get in, it'll be like being stuck inside a blender. Tight spaces with a spinning blade to chop you up. And the Flaws just love small spaces."

Hiccup aimed Toothless towards the castle, "But what are they here for? They can't have come just to kill everyone."

"They have, that's what they do, and that's the only thing they do. As far as we know they have no objective aside from killing every living thing in their path. But this time's different."

Hiccup turned back to Gabriel, "How?"

"They're being drawn to something. That's the only explanation for the weird behavior. They're saving their numbers to take down one target."

"Who?" Hiccup didn't know was he wasted the breath asking the question, because he already knew the answer.

"Who do you think?"

* * *

Elsa exhaled as she lowered her hands, "There, that should do it." The main door had a thick slab of ice covering it. The Heroes were making battle plains as they gathered what weapons they could, mostly knives and improvised weapons, all the while Norma Jean sat off to the side of the battle prep making doilies. She looked up at Elsa's handiwork, shook her head, and went back to her doilies.

Fox walked over to Elsa, examining her handy work. "Great work, now we-"

"A terrible move." Norma Jean spoke up from her corner.

Fox snapped in her direction and challenged, "Come again?"

Norma Jean didn't look up from her work as she spoke, "Do you even realize what you've just done?"

"Fortifying our defenses." Fox pointed out, like it was obvious.

Norma Jean put her work down, "More like boxing us in." Everyone stopped what they were doing when Norma Jean spoke. "Flaws aren't just killers. They're hyper-lethal. Do you know what that means?" She looked around the room. Getting no response, she answered for them. "For us, it means that at the sight of a human being or anything sentient. A Flaw will go into a frenzy and stop at nothing to kill their target. It's worse when there's more then one. Piranhas have more mercy then a horde of Flaws." Norma Jean stuttered at an unwanted memory. "The fact is that you've just made it easier to for them to get everyone in one go. And they won't stop at nothing until every man, woman, and child in this castle is dead."

The Heroes had uncertain looks on their faces. Fox stormed up to Norma Jean and spoke with fury.

"Okay, then if you know so much. Then what would you do?" Some of the other Heroes behind Fox yelled words of encouragement. Which in turn made Fox feel more confident in his words as he stood against Norma Jean.

Fox always knew he could count on his friends to back him up.

Norma Jean blinked twice, "Simple Mr. Golden. I'd run if I could. But I'm not, do you know why?" She simply stood up, "I took an oath, to correct the Flaws." Norma Jean looked at the faces around her, "So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect all of you the best I can. Even you Mr. Golden." Norma Jean looked at Fox for a moment. "Because you need it the most."

Fox clicked his tongue, "You're going to protect **me**? I have the best of the best in this room." Fox leaned forward and whispered to Norma Jean alone, "You're just a frail old rag, now piss off. You're cramping my styli." Fox rose back up to his full height, looking proud and noble. "I have seen many battles."

The Heroes nodded in agreement.

"We have faced the worst of the worst."

A few called out acknowledgements to Fox's feats.

Fox looked to everyone around him, absorbing their strength. "We can do this! We took on the Art Hunter! So what are a few Flaws?"

Everyone cheered, "NOTHING!"

Fox held a smile, he caught Elsa's eye and winked at her. The Doctor gave him one of his knowing nods. Fox nodded back. There was nothing stopping him.

"Really?" The room went dead with silence. Fox turned around and faced Norma Jean.

She began to walk around him, addressing the Heroes. Her voice calm. "Have you ever seen an unborn baby ripped from its mother's womb? The mother was still alive to look at the spuming fetus of what would have been her son in the jaws of a monster." Norma Jean she stopped and looked down, drawing in a breath, "It bit down until the poor boy burst. That sound still hunts me to this day with the cries of his dying mother." Norma Jean looked over to Anna and Elsa. "Have you seen siblings use each other as shields to protect themselves?" Then to the Doctor, "Have you seen entire cities torn from their foundations and pulled into a howling abyss?" Norma Jean looked at everyone around her. "I have. I have seen Gods fall. I have seen the end of so many worlds. I have stared into the Blank and I have seen nothing." Norma Jean turned to Fox and approached him, her tone gaining venom. "So don't tell me to 'piss off'" Norma Jean grabbed Fox's collar and pulled him down to her eye level, roaring right into his face. "And if you **ever** speck to me that again! I'll throw you to the Flaws myself, and then you'll see what a real monster can do!" She didn't even give time for Fox to make a comeback. With a surprising amount of strength, Norma Jean tossed him to the ground. The Heroes gasped, but none stepped forward. She looked around at the burning glares of Fox's friends. Her own stare scuffed out theirs. For her eyes burn like the corona of the sun. She walked away from Fox and went towards the crowd. At first they stood their ground, but Norma Jean eventually won out by sheer endurance and soon they backed off. She passed through and went to the weapons table and took a ceremonial sword. After quickly examining it she slid it back into its scabbard.

She spun to the crowd placing the sword in front of her, her voice held authority as she addressed the heroes, "Princess Anna?"

Anna stood straighter, "Yes Ma'am!"

"This castle has been compromised by Flaw activity, we'll need to remove them. I have a team specially trained to handle these types of situations, but I'll need anyone you can provide to aid them. This is your world after all." Anna quickly nodded as she began making a list in her head. Norma Jean turned her attention to Elsa. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa was a bit more composed then her sister, "Yes."

"Is any ships in the harbor that can hold the entire township for evacuating?" Elsa thought it over, then nodded,

"The TARDIS, it's the only ship that can fit everyone."

Norma Jean gave a curt nod and pulled out her brick phone. She dialed in the numbers and placed it to her ear, "To all members of Correction Squad, Valkyriena, your orders is as follows: Abandon all posts. Head to sight mark: Great Hall. Prepare offensive measures. Be warned, Flawdogs have been sighted within the zone. Kill on sight. End of message." Norma Jean hung up the phone and placed it back into her bag. She turned back to the heroes.

"Now I expect that there are still people out there in need of rescuing. Do we have any mode of transportation that can get to them safely?"

Anna said, "The TARDIS can do that too. In one trip."

Norma Jean looked impressed for the first time. "Impressive, can you pilot this… TARDIS?"

Elsa shook her head, "I can't." Elsa looked behind Norma Jean, "But he can."

Norma Jean looked to where she was indicating, the Doctor glared at her for hurting his friend, but it was pointless. Norma Jean didn't fear him in the slightest. "What say you Doctor, will you help us correct the Flaws?" The Doctor inhaled deeply, Norma Jean had accomplished something that very few lived to tell about.

She had ticked the Doctor off.

The Doctor temples throbbed as he clenched his jaw. "Why should I help you? Why should any of us help you?"

This time no one made a sound to back him up.

Norma Jean chocked an eyebrow and frowned, "Because you don't want to see another death." She didn't wait for a response. "After you're finished please remain on your ship. They'll need someone like you to protect them." The Doctor looked confused at the last comment. "You protect those that you care about, a strong attribute. You'll need it. And this." Norma Jean dug into her bag and pulled out one of Fox's pistols and held it out to him. The Doctor looked at the gun, then to Norma Jean.

"I don't use guns. Never liked them."

Norma Jean gave one of her knowing nods, "Neither did I, but the Flaws changed that. Doctor, if not for you, use it to protect them."

The Doctor pressed his lips into a firm line.

"Doctor. Either you take the gun, or get out of my way. I have things to do and those Flaws aren't the kind that will wait for you to hit first."

After a few more moments of tense silence. The Doctor took the gun.

Norma Jean nodded to the Doctor, she then looked back to everyone else. "Well don't just stand around! Get to work!"

Soon the hall was bustling as groups were assembled, one fighting, the other fleeing. Fox ground his teeth and stormed off out of the Great Hall, Elsa loyally followed him out of concern.

* * *

Kristoff was with the fighters as they crafted their weapons, he was sitting among the Dwarves as he tied a knife to the end of flag-less flag pole to make an improvised spear when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kristoff?" He turned to see a very worried Anna, she looked around as if she was trying to confirm something, "Have you seen Olaf?"

Kristoff stopped tying for a second. The last time he saw Olaf, he was running around with some kids until he finally tuckered out (a feat that until then, Kristoff deem impossible). He had told Anna and Kristoff he was going head back to their room where he had left his flurry and rest for a little bit. He hadn't seen the little snowman since, and that was before Norma Jean had reviled herself and the Flaws.

He shook his head, "No I haven't." He got to his feet and together they approached Norma Jean. She had removed her dress and shawl and under it she wore old, scruffy gray and olive green combat fatigues. With her dress being so long, no one had realized that she was wearing black SWAT boots this whole time. She kept her short white hair pinned back with a series of silver hair clips and looped around her neck was an operator's headset with the cord going down into her bag, no doubt plugged into the brick phone.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Anna said as they approached her.

She greeted the couple with a warm and friendly smile, "Please, Norma Jean is fine."

The two fluttered in their step. Was this the same woman who single handily took down a monster, and talk Fox Golden down into submission?

Kristoff shook off the feelings first as he addressed her, "Norma Jean, we have a problem..."

* * *

 **Reviews and Comments are always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Fox, will you just stop!" Elsa called after Fox as he stormed down the halls towards their room.

Fox was grumbling under his breath, Norma Jean had taken the control out of his hands. He was the hero! He should be the one in charge! Not some old hag. If she hadn't interrupted him, he would have totally shot that Flaw in the head. Buuuut nooooo. She had to take one of his guns and do it in one shot, taking the fun out of killing stuff. He's seen combat, shooting zombies, shooting Nazis, shooting robots, shooting aliens, shooting trolls, shooting terrorists, shooting dragons, shooting… Everything! That's real combat. Not sneaking around, strategizing, picking your targets, taking prisoners. You rush in, guns blazing, and kill everything in sight. That's what got him to Prestige in Call of Duty, and that's what is going to help him win this fight.

He had figured them out, the Flaws. They look like some Heartless rip-off, so they probably work a lot like them too. The old hag had taken one of his pistols, but he didn't need it. He had a whole stash of weapons in his room. The χ-blade he had mounted over his bed would be perfect in dealing with these things.

They were almost at their destination when Elsa finally got a hold of Fox's wrist, "Fox! Look at me." Fox stopped and turned to her, "What are you doing? We should be back at the Hall with the others, where it's safe."

Fox gave a dry laugh, "And miss out on a fight? Sorry babe, but that's not how Fox Golden rolls!"

Elsa tugged Fox's arm, "But that's how I roll, we need to get back! You heard what Norma Jean said, those things are inside, and my sister is back there!"

Fox turned and told her off, "Then go back! See if I care! I'm not going to have some old dusty hag tell me what to do! I'm going to take the fight to these things!"

Ice began to coat the walls, "That dusty old hag just saved our lives. If it weren't for her we-"

"Would have been fine, I saw the thing coming from a mile away." Fox flashed Elsa one of his famous smiles.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then if you saw it, why didn't you do anything?"

Fox stuttered, "Well-"

Elsa pushed passed Fox, "Whatever…" Fox's eyes burned into Elsa, but she fluffed it off as she put her hand on the door, she might as well get a weapon while she's here. "I just wish you would be a bit more mature, sometimes it feels like I'm talking to twelve year old with ego the size of a mountain."

"I'm not a kid!" Fox spat, "I'm your husband and you're going to show me the respect I deserve!"

Fox grabbed Elsa right arm, and she froze. Around Elsa the ice started to thicken as stalagmites began to appear. She turned her head and looked down at Fox's arm, then to Fox. She didn't need to say anything, her eyes did the all work just as well.

Let. Go. **Now**.

Fox held his ground. Then his hand started to get cold.

"Don't." Fox growled.

At the climax of the lover's spat, a wet ripping sound came from the other side of the door. Their heads snapped to the source as Fox released Elsa's arm and gave a cocky grin.

He pulled out his pistol. "Show time." And kicked the door in.

Inside the elaborate room. a servant was lying on his back on top of their bed, head flopped over the edge facing the door, eyes rolled up and mouth hanging open. The smoking AK-47 was still in his hand. Standing over him. A Flaw. The beast has its head in the servant's carved open chest. It lifted its head, pulling out the man's lungs. Though the trachea was proving to be a problem. Finally after an almighty pull, the lungs slid out with a ripping sound. The Flaw bit down making one of the lobes burst with a wet pop. Then shook its head violently from side to side, splattering blood and other bodily fluids all over the place. Then tossed the lungs into the pile of the man's degraded organs before focusing on his long intestine.

Elsa went as white as a sheet. Every surface within three feet of her became coated in solid ice and snow as large snowflakes cascaded down from nowhere. She put her hand over her mouth as her body trembled.

' _It's not even eating him!_ '

This defied all laws of nature, animals killed to eat, they didn't kill just of the heck of it. Only humans did that.

Fox's gun toppled to the floor, the King looked like he was going to break down into tears as a puddle began to form at the bottom of his right foot.

The Flaw was about to continue when it finally noticed Fox and Elsa. It raised its head from the man chest cavity to look with deep sea-green eyes. They seemed to shine around the gore covered face of the Flaw

Elsa's voice came out as a squeak, "Fox… It's looking at you." As it slowly moved off the bed, the Flaw never took its eyes off Fox as it approached them. Fox staggered back one foot at a time.

The Flaw let out a deep throat-ish bark that reverberated off the walls and made them jump, but not enough for them to move. The Flaw barked again. And received a response from down the hall. Then another.

Elsa forced herself to look down the hallway, Flaws started to creep out of rooms and from upstairs. Many had gore covered talons. Elsa tried to get her legs to move but they were glued into place.

Fox on the other hand was backing away slowly, the Flaws tracking his movements. Fox crept backwards down the way they came. The other Flaws in the hallway slowly approached, their talons dragging across the wooden floor.

 ** _Sheeeeeeee-Click_**

 ** _Sheeeeeeee-Click_**

 ** _Sheeeeeeee-Click_**

 ** _Sheeeeeeee-Click_**

 ** _Sheeeeeeee-Click_**

 ** _Sheeeeeeee-Click_**

Elsa watched Fox as he backed farther and farther away from her, it seem that if he moved any faster the spell would be broken.

"Fox?" A tear rolled down her cheek, pure fear was taking control as she whimpered, "What are you doing?" Fox ignored her as his eyes darted from one Flaw to another, yellow eyes, green eyes, hazel eyes, brown eyes. One even had the most beautiful deep sea blues Fox had ever seen. Tough with the way their skin fell over their heads. The skin around their eyes seemed to droop. They almost looked sad, like they were trying to apologize that they were going to be tearing him to pieces.

Fox looked to Elsa, she saw nothing but fear in his eyes. Then Elsa read his movements, she knew what he was going to do next. All she could manage was a head shake.

"Don't… please don't…" Tears were now streaming down her face.

Fox spun on his heel and ran.

Abandoning Elsa.

Something had awoken inside Elsa, and gave her a swift kick in the rear. Elsa shot off after him, the Flaws screamed and gave chase. Fox had a good lead on her since he wasn't wearing heels, so she tore them off and threw the heels back at the Flaws. Now heelless she began to catch up to Fox. Once they reached the end of the hall Fox saw a sturdy looking door and opened it. Closing it behind him.

Elsa arrived at the door and grabbed the handle and reefed on it.

The handle didn't move.

Elsa gasped, "What?" She rocked the handle up and down, but it wouldn't budge, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Then she banged her fist on the door, "Fox open the door! Fox?!" She turned to see the Flaws were running at full pelt towards them. She kept banging the door, partially sobbing. "Fox please! Their coming!"

She turned around just in time to see the sea blue eyed Flaw pounce. She jumped out of the way as the Flaw dove head first into the door. The Flaws attacked the door ignoring Elsa completely, or until one Flaw turned its attention to her lying on the ground.

She began to back pedal as it whined and getting another Flaw's attention to an easier target. Before she could do anything the Flaw was on top of her using its weight to pin her to the floor with a forepaw. Elsa could feel her its talons prick her skin and rips bending under the weight. If she broke a rib now, the chances of survival were slim.

Elsa slapped a hand on the Flaw's forearm, feeling its rubbery skin under her palm. With every fiber of her being she poured her powers into the Flaw. Slowly the Flaw's wrist began to show beautiful swirling lines of her ice, but the Flaw didn't notice its wrist slowly becoming solid ice. It lowered its head to her and open its mouth, screaming into her face. Elsa released its wrist and placed both hands in front of her and blasted the Flaw in the face with a sub-zero blast. The Flaw reared up and screamed as Elsa's magic began to do its work turning the Flaw into an ice sculpture, allowing Elsa to get to her feet and run down the hall. She could hear more Flaws chasing after her as she rounded the corner. Then she saw a set of double doors at the end of the hall and booked it. The Flaws were just rounding the corner when Elsa slammed the doors shut and locked them, pressing her back against them. The first impact threw her to the floor. She quickly got to her feet and began to freeze the door solid as the banging continued. Once the doors were converted to a thick slab of ice Elsa lowered her hands and let out a rugged breath. She looked around and made a shocking discovery.

This was her parent's room.

It had been so long since she had been in here, the last time she was saying goodbye to her parents before their ill-fated voyage. Now everything was covered with sheets, nobody was brave enough to move anything. Like they were trying to hold on to some minuscule speck of hope that their king and queen would one day return. Something in her brain shutdown, ignoring the thunderous bangs on the door she ran a hand along one of the sheets along the wall. She knew what this was. Pulling off the sheet reviled an old, but well-loved make-up table. It was her mother's. She pulled out the small stool and sat down facing the mirror sending a cloud of dust up from the cushion. Elsa remembered the times when she and Anna would play with Mother's make-up kits, she would come in as see them with make-up smeared all over their faces. She would knee down and wipe the make-up off while laughing and she would say…

Wait? What did she say?

Elsa frowned at her reflection, the constant banging didn't help. For the life of her she couldn't remember what her mother would say to them. She shook her head, and opened on of the drawers. Inside was a lone perfume bottle. She took out the globed bottle and swirled the blue contents inside. Elsa blinked slowly.

Why was she in here again?

She flicked the cap off and took the squeeze-bulb and sent a puff of the perfume into the air inhaling deeply.

"Why are my angels covering their beauty?"

That's what it was. That's what she used to say. The bangs on the door had long since become dull thuds.

In the refection her mother, Idun had a hand on her left shoulder. While her father, Agdar stood proudly on her right.

Idun smiled sadly, "Elsa? What's the matter?"

"Yes?" Agdar looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Elsa shook her head, "Mother… Father. I… I thought I was in love." Elsa's lip trembled as she tilted her head down, "But, he abandoned me."

Idun rubbed her cheek against Elsa's, "Oh sweetie, love can be such a fickle thing."

'...elsa...'

Agdar rubbed her back in small circles, like he used to. "My little Elli, come now, chin up." With two fingers he guided Elsa's chin up so she was looking back at her reflection, "You're a Queen, and Queens must be strong."

"He's right." Idun nodded in agreement. "There's no point in moping about, get up."

'...Elsa...'

Elsa frowned, Agdar encouraged, "Yes, get up. Everyone's waiting for you."

Elsa asked, "Who?"

Idun giggled. It sounded off, a bit more throaty then usual, "Why, Anna and all your friends. They're all so worried about you."

'…Elsa!...'

Agdar said, "Go on. Open the door."

Idun agreed, "Yes. Open the door."

'ELSA!'

Idun's jowls began to slide back as she sang in those soft tones that used to take Elsa to sleep at night. "Let it go… let it go…"

The nails of her father's hand became black and curved as he join in song, "You can't hold us back anymore."

A smile slowly formed on Elsa's face. "Let it go…" She looked at the door, and raised a hand. She wanted to be back with her sister. And she could bring Mother and Father too. Then everything will be perfect.

' **ELSA!** '

She turned her head dreamily to the corner on her left.

And saw her parents standing in the corner. Looking at her fearfully.

Idun screamed out, "Get away from them!"

Agdar roared, "Their fooling you!"

Elsa came to her senses and looked back to the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror as her heart stopped.

Standing at her sides where two Flaws. Wearing her parent's skins.

A thick string of saliva dripped from Idun-Flaw's maw as she growled, "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Agdar-Flaw's talons pricked Elsa's arm, drawing blood. "You looked like you've seen… **a monster!** "

Elsa screamed until she ran out of air in her lungs, she sprang out of the stool and fell on her back, knocking the little wind she had out of her and cracking her head on the floor. She tasted copper in her mouth after she bit her tongue. She looked around the room quickly.

She was alone. Neither the Flaws, nor her parents were present. The bangs coming from the door were like gun shots. She began to tremble.

' _I'm going to die in here..._ '

There was nowhere to go. So Elsa did the only thing she could do. She went over to her parent's bed, pulled away the covers, she climbed into the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Grabbing the two pillows and holding them close. Elsa breathed in the smell of her lost parents as she curled up into a ball. And sob like a child.

Waiting for death.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Olaf was having his own problems in the. A lone Flaw was on his tail as he ran through the halls. His personal flurry was struggling to catch up. Olaf came up to a corner, he took off one of his arms and extended it grabbing the corner and allowing him to make a quick turn. The Flaw was late to the draw and shot pass. The sound of the Flaw digging its talons into the carpet ripping it up could be heard. Olaf picked a door at random and threw it open. The Flaw came back around the corner and stopped. Olaf was nowhere in sight, the Flaw scanned the hallway with its amber eyes, it was about to move on when it saw something.

A door slightly ajar.

Flaws weren't the brightest, but they weren't dumb either. The Flaw nudged the door open and entered the castle's portrait room.

Olaf was huddled behind a bench hugging his flurry close to him. Olaf whispered to himself, "It's inside…"

The Flaw ignored the classical paintings as it swung its head left and right. It emitted a growl as it moved deeper into the room.

There!

The Flaw snapped its head to the right, just a second ago there was movement. Now, nothing. The Flaw moved closer to investigate.

Olaf had move to a stone pedestal, he peeked around the corner to see the Flaw look at where he ran passed. Olaf looked around, he needed a way to escape. Then he saw it, a table had been placed along the wall with various finger foods laid out for guests admiring the paintings. But it wasn't the food that caught Olaf's attention, it was the silver platter on top of the table. He looked back up to the stone pedestal as a plan formed in his head.

Olaf took a deep breath, "Okay… Be brave. Be brave like Fox!" Olaf jumped out from behind the pedestal, "Hey!" He hopped up and down waving his arms, the Flaw spun around. "Looking for me!?

The Flaw let out an ear shattering scream and charged. Olaf didn't move, even though he really wanted to. Then at the last second he jumped out of the way. Making the Flaw slam head first into the pedestal.

A stone pedestal with a rather large marble statue sitting on top of it.

The statue rocked one way then the other. The Flaw was shaking off the dizziness when it noticed the shadow that engulfed it. It looked up just in time to see the statue, before it crash on top of the monster.

Olaf didn't wait to see the results as he jumped up to the table and swiped the tray, then running for the door. He pushed his flurry ahead of him, the flurry began dumping snow on the floor.

Olaf gave a quick glance behind to see the Flaw wrestling its out from under the statue, an eye dangling out of its socket. He then held the tray out in front of him and ran to the trail of snow. He leaped and landed on the tray which in turn landed on the snow, and momentum carrying him into a slide.

The Flaw finally got free of the statue and leaped out the room. Once it entered the hall it emitted a deep tone. The sound traveled throughout the castle. The call was soon answered as another Flaw jumped into the hall way in front of Olaf.

Olaf let out a shriek and banked to the left, the flurry preformed the same task and letting Olaf wall-ride passed the Flaw as it slashed out at him. Flaws came out of everywhere, but thanks to the slick surface of the tray Olaf was able the dodge their talons as he slid down the hallway. He turned to the right and down another corridor and ended at the top of a stairwell. Another Flaw ran up the stairs towards Olaf blocking the way, all but one.

Olaf stood up on the tray and leaned forward, steering the tray and the flurry to the right side of the stairs. When he got close enough, the Flaw pounced at Olaf. Olaf jumped up and preformed a professional kick-flip on the tray and landed on the railing of the stairs. He proceeded to grind down the polished wood. The Flaw spun around and attacked by smashing the railing behind Olaf, in vain attempts to get the snowman.

As he grinded, Olaf turned around and taunted, "Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss- **AHHH!** "

Olaf turned back around just in time to see another Flaw waiting at the bottom of the railing with its mouth open. At the bottom, Olaf kicked up the tray just as the Flaw was closing its mouth catching the tray as Olaf fell to the floor. The Flaw bit down on the silver tray, crushing it and tossed it aside turning its attention to the fleeing snowman.

Olaf ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, the Flaw sprang into action and galloped after him. Once it was close, the Flaw swatted Olaf with a forepaw and sent him flying across the room. He cried out when he hit the far wall and broke in to pieces leaving his head lying on its side on the floor. The rest of him was too scattered to be of any use as the Flaw slowly approached him. Olaf had just enough strength to shift his head upright and looked the Flaw in the eye.

Olaf tried to keep the fear out of his voice as he spoke, "Go on, do your worst!" The Flaw crouched down. Olaf closed his eyes peacefully, wondering what the afterlife held for a little snowman like him. Hopefully it was warm, but Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven wouldn't be there which left a ping of sadness in Olaf. He last wish was that he could give them one last warm hug.

The Flaw released as ear splitting scream. Olaf took one last breath and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

The blow never came.

Olaf cracked an eyelid open. The Flaw was lying floor emitting a death rattle as a pool of brown blood began to pour out of its mouth. Embedded in its sides were two long, winding tapestries of paper with funny squiggly markings on them. They looked familiar.

Kanji? Was that what it was called? Olaf had heard that there where different ways to write. This kind came from a country called Japan. Oh, how he wanted to go see that place with all its bright lights and busy streets, maybe he could learn how to write the letters like the ones that were on the tapestries. The tapestries slid out of the Flaw with their ends covered in the brown blood, they gave a quick flick to get rid of the blood before disappearing from view behind the Flaw. Olaf could hear the clicking of shoes that became louder as they approached.

A girl walked out behind the dead Flaw. The clicking came from thick wooden platform tongue sandals that she wore. The kimono she wore was a featureless black with the cuffs being a dull gray. The only other color was brown from the straps the looped over her shoulders and back around to two large gray cylinders mounted on her back. This seem to have some sort of effect of making her peach skin more pronounced. The girl kept her black hair down short and shaggy. But this wasn't what had Olaf confused. It was the tall black cat ears that were throwing him off.

The girl knelt down and spoke to Olaf, "Are you okay little guy?"

The girl's ears twitched as she asked the question, finally Olaf said. "Why do you have cat ears?"

The girl patted her ears, "These? I'm a Neko." This got a blank look from Olaf, "A cat sprit."

"Ooooohhhh." Olaf quickly assembled himself, "Well I'm Olaf and I'm a snowman." Olaf stuck out a hand as he introduced himself.

The cat-woman smiled, "I'm Koi, nice to meet you." Koi took Olaf's hand and shook it. Suddenly the floor started to shake as a horde of Flaws bulldozed their way through the corridor and down the stairs, Koi turned around and knelt down. "Here, climb on!" Olaf jumped onto Koi's back and held onto the canisters. "Hold on tight!" Koi aimed for a window and put her right hand out.

From the canister on Koi's right, a tapestry shot out at the window and embedded itself into the wall next to it. Olaf heard a whining noise coming from the canister as they were lifted off the ground and towards the window. As they flew, Koi brought her left fist up in front of her drawing out the other tapestry and bringing it in front of her. Koi smashed through the window, the left tapestry acting as a shield, from there she scaled down the building. Once on the ground Koi reeled in the tapestries back into their canisters.

Koi looked over her shoulder at Olaf, "Are you okay?"

Olaf looked at the canisters in awe, "How'd you do that!?"

"I used to be a Demon Scribe in my village, these are my weapons. The Living Scrolls." Koi explained as she thumbed one of the canisters.

"Oh…" Olaf looked back at the canisters.

Koi's ears perked up, "Hear that?"

"What?" Was all Olaf could say before Koi broke into a sprint. After a few moments she finally came to the courtyard where they could see Flaws climbing over the gates. The guards had fallen back and some were tending to their wounded. The Flaws had horded around a small group of teenagers. Leading them was a figure in black armor holding a SMG.

"Tess…"

* * *

 **Comments and reviews are always welcomed**


	10. Chapter 10

The ex-Space Age mercenary held up her wrist as a Flaw bit down, she jammed the gun barrel into its eye.

"Too slow Shitface!" And pulled the trigger.

Beast Boy changed back from gorilla form to stand back to back with Raven, "There's too many!"

Raven's throat was going raw from repeating the same spell incantation. "I can't keep this up for much longer…" She rasped out as she rubbed her throat. Tesla joined them as she picked her shots. Three more Flaws dropped.

Cyborg hit one with his sonic cannon and sent it flying. Landing ten feet away only to get back up and run at him again.

Tesla barked over her shoulder, "You're not killing them!"

Robin gave one a swift kick before he shouted back, "You want to try?"

"Yeah, give me that!" She ran up and snatched Robin's bo-staff, Robin was about to protest but Tesla was already running towards a mass of Flaws with Starfire struggling to keep them at bay. Tesla peppered the Flaws as she drew closer. One separated and went to engage her. "Tin-man, on me!" In seconds, Cyborg was beside her with his sonic cannon raised. She held up a hand, "I have a better idea."

The Flaw did an open mouthed pounce, Tesla timed it just right and jammed the staff in-between the roof of its mouth and its jaw before side-stepping out of the way. The Flaw halted its attack as it tried to use its forepaw to remove the staff as it kept its mouth open. Tesla took out a roll of duct tape and three frag grenades and swiftly taped them together. She addressed Cyborg, "When I tell you to, I want you to throw that thing right into the crowd with you friend. Got it?"

Cyborg put his cannon away and rolled his shoulders and confirmed. "Got it."

Tesla took off towards the Flaw with Cyborg right behind her, the Flaw still keeping busy as it struggled to get the staff out of its mouth. Once she was close enough, Tesla took the grenades and shoved them down the Flaw's throat. When she pulled her hand out it was covered in saliva, and holding a pin.

" **Now!** "

Cyborg got behind the Flaw and grabbed one of its legs. With an almighty heave he swung it around and threw it over thirty feet back into the mass. As the Flaw screamed through the air, Cyborg called out to his teammate. "Star! Fly!"

Starfire didn't even turn around to acknowledge as she shot into the air. The Flaw landed into the mass. And exploded, the blast had killed almost all the Flaws that were inside the blast zone, others were tossed into the air and landed on the ground cooked and steaming. The ones that were still alive had limbs missing.

Cyborg cheered as he punched the air, "Booyah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Robin came up next to Tesla, "You owe me a new bo."

"Give her a break Robin, girl just save our skins." Cyborg informed Robin as he slapped Tesla's back.

Starfire floated down, the blast had left a few brown blood stains on her boots, legs, and the hem of her skirt. "Yes, it was very effect, but…" She wiped away the blood only for it to smear and get on her hand, she frowned in disgust, "A warning would have been of help."

Raven floated up and surveyed the area, "That seems to have taken care of them for now."

Tesla shook her head, "Nah, there'll be more in no time. I'm falling back to the hall, feel free to tag al-"

"Tess!" Tesla turned to see Koi running with a goofy looking snowman clinging to her back.

Olaf hopped off Koi's back and went over to Starfire who picked him up in a hug.

"What's the situation?" Tesla cut the reunion shot.

"They're inside."

The Titans were shocked, "What!"

Robin asked, "How? None of them got pasted us."

Tesla thought it over, "Not unless they were inside to begin with."

The Titan's shared a puzzled look, "You mean these things were here the whole time?" Asked Cyborg.

Koi nodded, "It's not uncommon. Flaws can go completely dormant, to the point where their heart stops. Any life detecting methods can easily overlook them, and when they do go dormant they completely freeze. It can be easy to mistake them for a bunch a plastic models with that skin. They might have sunk in a few at a time, find the darkest corner, and went dormant. Until the time was right to wake up."

Raven shook her head underneath her hood, "It doesn't make any sense, and someone would have noticed something that big sneaking around at night."

"Well, there could have been a period of time that security would have been lazed." Tesla offered.

Robin growled, "Fox…" He noticed everyone looking to him, notably Koi and Tesla. "When Fox came to our worlds to fight the Art Hunter, most of us join him in the fight and went with him and the Doctor in the TARDIS. Kind of like saying thanks."

"More like paying debt." Tesla said under breath.

Robin continued, "When Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff left with us. It wouldn't be hard to picture security slacking off."

Cyborg nodded confirming, "What's the point to have all that security if there's no queen or princess to guard?"

Beast Boy added, "All they would really need to protect, would be anything valuable on the inside."

Telsa said, "Well there ya' go. It's all Fox's fault."

An uncomfortable silence hung after the comment. Starfire scuffled the ground with her boot, "So… what will be our next course of action?"

Tesla and Koi looked to each other, "We should head to the Grand Hall, and from there Norma Jean will know what the best move is." Tesla said.

"Where's Gabe?" Koi asked.

A roar came from the air as Toothless landed behind the group. Hiccup and Gabriel slid off and joined them. Gabriel looked at the group as he cradled his assault rifle, "How's the youth club doing?"

"Flaw's seem to have fallen back." Tesla said.

"The ones inside are killing anything that moves. Most of the staff are dead." Koi added to the report.

Gabriel's helmet bobbed as he nodded, "So we're _**f %ked**_. Is that what you're telling me?"

Everyone but Tesla and Koi startled, they weren't used to the heavy stuff.

"Pretty much." Koi agreed.

Suddenly the gates were forced open. They flew off their hinges and crashed onto the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. Everyone got into combat positions. Raven and Starfire rose a few feet into the air, Beast Boy morphed into a Sasquatch, as Cyborg brought up two sonic cannons. Hiccup pulled out his sword as Toothless' pupils turned to slits and a pale blue light emitted from his mouth. Robin pulled out his Batarangs, Olaf climbed onto Koi's back as the Living Scrolls reemerged.

Tesla and Gabriel slowly turned their head's to one another. Then back to the door.

Only one thing could break through a massive reinforced door.

What had emerge from the dust was like nothing the Titans or Hiccup had ever seen. The massive beast shook its head, two nine foot long tusks jetted out from its thick, bony head. In the in the center was an even thicker bulge of bone. The beast had no visible mouth. Gill-like vents on the beast's sides let out a reverberating call.

"Dammit!" Gabriel shouted as he dropped his gun, "Of all Flaws it had to be that one!"

The new form took a step forward with an elephant-like foot that was as thick as a tree trunk. It was the size of a double decker bus with the length of over twenty-five feet, with ten feet being a long spiked tail.

Hiccup asked, "What is that thing?"

Koi back away slowly, "Something you don't want to face head on. Gabe?"

Gabriel shifted back, "Right…" He turned on his heel.

" **RUN!** "

Just like that Tesla and Koi were right behind him as Gabriel ran for the doors to the Grand Hall. Those remaining were left behind, dumbstruck.

Raven asked, "Now what?"

Robin looked at the tusked beast as it readied to charge. "All in favor of running: Say Aye!

Starfire: "Aye!"

Raven: "Aye!"

Hiccup: "Aye!"

Toothless: *Grunt*

Beast Boy: "Aye!"

Cyborg: " **I'm already running!** "

They turned to see that indeed, Cyborg was right next to Koi as they climbed the steps.

Beast Boy cried out, "Wait for us!"

And like that they ran like someone lit their rears on fire.

Arriving at the front door, Gabriel reached for the handle stopping halfway, " _Oh you have to be kidding_!"

The door was frozen shut.

* * *

 **Comments and reviews are always welcomed**


	11. Chapter 11

Norma Jean kept her eyes locked on the main entrance of the Grand Hall. The hall had long since been abandon of guests and now only she and the fighters remained. Despite Kristoff's protests, Anna had stayed behind as well, acting as a runner between them and everyone in the safe room.

"It's not right… Where are they?" Norma Jean wondered aloud.

Her team were not all that was missing, Fox and Elsa had also disappeared abruptly. The same question had risen more than once.

 ** _Where's Fox?_**

Norma Jean didn't have the time, nor the resources at her disposal to send out a search party for them. All she could do was pray to any god that was willing to lend an ear that they were safe. Or had met their end swiftly.

"Ma'am?" Norma Jean turned around to see Anna standing to attention. It seemed like Norma Jean had made some sort of impact on everyone, when she had to put the Fox in his place. They seemed to be afraid to address her by anything but . Even after she had said otherwise. "The Doctor has gathered everyone from the village, there's not enough room in the safe room so most of them are still inside the TARDIS."

Norma Jean frowned in question, just how big was this TARDIS anyway? The frown quickly disappeared. "Excellent. Send the Doctor my thanks."

"Sure. And…" Anna hesitated, Norma knew what was coming next. "I would like to go and look for my sister, and my new brother-in-law, Olaf too."

The answer was a simple one. "No."

Anna looked heart broken. "Anna…" Norma Jean placed a hand on Anna's forearm while she spoke gently, "Arendelle's King and Queen are missing. The people are scared, and the last thing they need is their princess to go missing as well. I need you to be here for them and keep their spirits up in these hard times." Anna opened her mouth, "As soon as the rest of my team arrives I'll send one of my best out to find your sister and her husband."

Anna finally nodded in defeat.

Then something crashed through the windows. Toothless landed in a heap with Hiccup, Koi, Robin, and Olaf sitting behind him. Raven flew with Gabriel and Tesla keeping steady on a disk of black matter. A green eagle swooped in with Starfire flying close behind carrying Cyborg.

Norma Jean grinned, "Speck of the devil." Gabriel and Tesla jumped off the disk and ran to Norma Jean. "What's our stat-"

Tesla shouted, " **RAMMER!** " As she ran towards Norma Jean.

Then the ice on the door crackled as something large crashed into them on the other side making a booming sound. The fighters sprang into action, grabbing their weapons and forming a wide semi-circle around the door.

Norma Jean barked, "Get back! Get away from there!" They compiled, but looking uneasy as they did so. So Norma Jean explained, "A Rammer-Form's hide is extremely thick, none of your weapons will be able to pierce it. Gabriel, the Baka Rifle?"

"Still on the East wall…" Tesla said grimly.

"Damn. Explosives?"

"Not enough…" Tesla added with an even grimmer voice.

Koi made a suggestion, "We have spears. What about hitting its vents?"

Norma Jean shook her head, "That involves getting close. When it gets in here, we'll run out of elbow room to move. All it'll need to do is start swinging its head and it'll…" Norma Jean's voice trailed off.

Shrek motioned with his hand, "It'll…?"

"Turn us into paste?" Peter Griffin offered, everyone around him gave Peter a dark look.

Jack Frost hiss through his teeth, "Not helping."

Norma Jean looked up to the ceiling, "It'll bring the room down." Norma Jean spun on her heel and addressed the fighters. "Is there anyone here that's an architect?"

"Look no further." Thorin stepped forward along with his company of Dwarves. "What needs to be done?"

Norma Jean began to pace as the doors boomed again and a chuck of ice fell and shattered on the floor. The deep, vented roar put everyone else on edge. "The only way we're going to kill this thing is by smothering it." The Dwarves shared a questioning look among themselves, "Do you think you locate the main supports in this room?"

Balin, the eldest in the company grinned. "Lass? Do you even know who you're talkin' to?"

"A bunch of Dwarves?" Norma Jean answered flatly. Balin's grin stooped to a frown. Kíli patted him on the shoulder in comfort. Norma Jean continued, "The plan is a simple. We're going to bring this whole room down on top of the Rammer. I'll need people who are quick on their feet." Hands went up, including the Guardians of Childhood, a few of the Dwarves, and the Turtles. "Your job will be to stand at the supports, and aggravate the damn thing and get it to charge at you. In the last second, get out of the way. Rammers are big and fast, but they can't turn quickly nor can they do a dead stop once they get going. Hopefully, it should keep running and crash into the supports; and then bring the ceiling down on top of it."

This time the doors lurched as more ice crumbed and fell. That reverting call echoed from outside. Thorin ushered his company off and began looking for key supports as the fighters began to split up. Anna came running over, "Ma'am' my-"

Norma Jean cut her off, she called over to Gabriel, "Gabriel."

Gabriel came over, "Norma Jean?"

Norma Jean gestured to Anna, "This young lady needs to find her sister. I want you to assemble a small team of three and make that happen. I'll keep the rest of Valkyriena here."

"Yes Norma Jean." Gabriel gave a curt nod and went off towards a small band of heroes. Norma Jean looked back at Anna, "I want you to give him a full description of Elsa and Fox. Then take the remaining fighters back to the Doctor."

Anna gave her own nod, "Thank you." And followed Gabriel.

The doors boomed again. The Rammer was coming ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Comments and Reviews Welcomed_**


	12. Chapter 12

Ori, the Dwarf scriber took the spray can and painted a red X on another pillar. Balin stood next to him writing calculations down onto a note pad.

Koi came up from behind, "How are we doing?"

Balin tapped his pen on some hastily made notes, "Not good. By my math. We need to take out about… Twelve of these pillars for the whole room to come down."

Koi eyebrows and ears rose, "Twelve?"

Balin nodded grimly, "Aye, these Norwegian buildings were built to last. With the pillars so close together it'll be hard to bring er' down in one go. Unless…"

Ori and Koi looked at the old Dwarf. "Unless?" Koi asked.

Balin shrugged and voiced his idea, "Unless we do half the work for it." The scribers looked at one another in thought. Then back at Balin for him to continue. "By the sounds of it, this Rammer is not something we should be spending our time with. I figure if we take out most of the key pillars, we'll just need the Rammer to plow down two, maybe three to finish the job for us."

Koi asked, "Will that work?"

Norma Jean metalized from behind Koi, "Make it work."

Ori like out a small shriek of surprise making Balin jumped. Balin gave Ori a hard glare before he spoke to Norma Jean, "Ma'am, you have to understand of what we're doing. In taking out the supports we'll make making this room very unstable, and if we take out the wrong ones the roof will be falling in on our own heads."

"Then a sense of caution is called for." Norma Jean recommended.

Ori finally spoke up, "And how exactly are we going to take out these supports?"

Norma Jean snapped her fingers, and Koi's scrolls shot out and sliced into stone pillar like it was butter. The scrolls gripped the section and removed it, dropping it on the floor with a boom.

Ori looked at the chunk bug-eyed, "Oh… that'll do."

Koi went with Ori and Balin as they went to regroup with the rest of the Thorin's company to explain the plan.

The doors boomed again, though this time the remaining ice shattered and collapsed.

Norma Jean cussed, she looked back at the Dwarfs as they were just getting started on their task. She shook her head and called out, "Get ready! Next time its coming in!"

Thorin called from his group, "We haven't even started!"

The Rammer's tusks punctured the doors.

"Then get started!" Norma Jean shouted.

With one final slam, the Rammer entered the Grand Hall. It bellowed as it stormed, swaying its head from side to side. Sizing up its opponents. Then picked its target.

Peter Griffin.

The Rammer kept its head low as it broke in to a charge towards Peter.

Norma Jean screamed, " **Get out of there**!" Peter dropped his spear and ran. As it came up right behind Peter, the Rammer swung its head far to the left. Then snapped it back and swatted Peter with its tusk like the fat man was a mere fly. Peter went flying and crashed into the wall ten feet off the floor and making a crater on impact. He slid down to the wall leaving a red streak as he went down. The Rammer charged at him again.

Lois Griffin cried as she ran out, "Peter!"

Tesla cut her off and held her back, "It's too late for him!"

Norma Jean shouted orders to Thorin, "Keep going while it's distracted!"

The Rammer's tusk implied Peter's stomach and it flung him again into the center of the Hall.

Brian rushed in along with the Griffin children. At the sight of Peter, Brain shouted, "No!"

The Rammer took its time approaching Peter's lying form. It gave him a nudge with a tusk, Peter coughed up blood to reveal he was still alive. Barely. The Rammer hovered over him, raising a foot and placed it over Peter's head.

And stomped. Again and again and again. Until the only recognizable feature of Peter was his shoes. The rest had been crushed and squashed till it was nothing more than a smear of red, purple, and white.

Gasps and screams erupted from the crowd.

Then a swarm of bullets dug into its side vents. The Rammer moaned and sidestepped away from Peter as Brian unloaded his assault rifle.

Tesla raged, "Stop! What the hell you think you're doing!?"

Brain reloaded his rifle. "It's weak in the sides! We can kill it!"

A surge of hope was sent into the heroes. Wanting to avenge their fallen friend.

Norma Jean looked around her. "No…" She shook her head.

They went for their weapons.

And they charged.

The Dwarves abandoned the pillars despite Koi's pleas as Tesla barely managed to hold Kristoff back.

The heroes surrounded the Rammer. Its head swaying side to side as they raised their weapons. Blood dripping from its now wounded vent as it sounded like it was having a hard time breathing. Some of the heroes taking jabs at it with their spears, but its hide was too thick. The Rammer turned its body and did something unexpected.

The Rammer rolled its massive body right over the heroes.

The sound of bones snapping and cries of pain filled the hall from those unfortunate enough to be the path of nine tonnes of rolling Flaw. The Rammer stood back up, completely unharmed and coved with a few spots of blood and gore. It turned and looked at a horrified Brain, and bellowed before accelerating at him. Brain let out a battle cry as he once again unloaded his weapon. The Rammed kept its head low and plowed right into Brain. Carrying him across the Hall and right into a pillar.

A pillar with a red X painted onto it.

The pillar crumbled as the Rammer made impact, crushing Brain and killing him. The Rammer pulled away and turned back to the remaining heroes, showing its bony knob was smeared with red and a few clumps of white fur stuck to it. The Rammer let out another bellow. It was then that the heroes realized that they had made a terrible mistake.

Never face a Rammer head-on.

The Rammer began to bull rush them again. Shrek took his sword and rushed to meet it. The Rammer again turned to its side, but this time is swung its spiked tail. Catching the ogre off guard and stabbing him in the side before it sent him flying.

Then a blast of blue plasma hit the Flaw in the side, the Rammer turned and saw Toothless. The dragon fired another blast at the Flaw, but it didn't back down. Instead the Rammer rushed forward covering the short distance between them. Toothless roared and leaped at the Rammer. The Flaw halted its charge and waited for Toothless to close the gap, but just before Toothless could. The Rammer spun its body 180 degrees and hit Toothless with a powerful attack by its tail. Toothless took the blow a baseball getting hit by a professional batter and flew across the room, hitting the far wall. The Rammer didn't waste any time and rushed over while Toothless was still on the ground. Running at full speed, the Rammer's tucks pierced the dragon's hide and into the wall behind him. Toothless let out a scream as the Rammer pulled back out of the wall and threw its head left and right, making sure it bashed Toothless around in the process. Finally, with an almighty heave of its body. The Rammer flung it head. Letting Toothless slide off its tusk and slam into another marked pillar. Shattering it on impact.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out at his friend's unmoving body.

From there it was a massacre. Not after long, the heroes were losing confidence as more of them fell before the Rammer. If any of them got too close, the Rammer would just smack them away with its tusks, a blow that was usually lethal.

Norma Jean stood helplessly on the side lines, not knowing what to do.

Then Koi rushed in. Her scrolls shot out and wrapped tightly around the Rammer's gore coved tusks as it charged, slowing it down. She had he hands out stretched, her legs were shaking as she attempted to hold back the massive Rammer.

"Get out of the way!" Koi grunted through gritted teeth. The Rammer took a slow step forward as it wrestled against Koi. All of a sudden, a green woolly mammoth plowed into the Rammer's side and pushed it way.

Beast Boy looked at Koi and pointed to the supports with his trunk and let out a deep growl.

Donatello came up next to her. "We'll keep it distracted. Finish the job!"

Koi gave a quick nod and ran towards the supports, slicing them as she ran by. As she finished the first wall the room began to crumble.

Tesla shoved Raphael towards a door leading to the halls as she called back, "She's coming down! Every man for himself!"

With that the heroes fell back, but in the confusion some ran to the main entrance. Right into a horde of Flaws waiting outside. As they descended the stairs, the Flaws blocked off their path and swarmed them. Sparing no one.

The Rammer charged at mammoth Beast Boy who had his back to a pillar. At the last second the mammoth became a mouse and dropped to the floor. Revealing the last red X. The Rammer plowed right into it setting off a chain reaction of destruction. Sections of the ceiling came tumbling down. The Rammer took a few good hits for the falling roof and it made a last attempt to fellow them as they all ran for the halls. Then a chunk the size of a mini-van landed right on top of its head, finally bringing it down. The rest of the walls collapsed in bringing the rest of the Grand Hall with it. In the hall the surviving heroes ran deeper into the castle as the halls behind them caved in. They halted in one of the longer corridors and Norma Jean did a head count.

Kristoff, The Turtles, Thorin's company, the Titans, and the Guardians of Childhood were the only ones present. No one else had made it out.

Norma Jean shook her head sadly, unwilling to meet the eyes of the other's. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Kristoff.

"You were right." Kristoff said, "We should have stuck to the plan."

Norma Jean patted Kristoff's hand, "It's alright dear. We all make mistakes. Some graver then others." She straighten herself as she addressed the survivors, "Now chin up boys and girls, the Flaws haven't won yet. Let's head back to the safe room. There's nothing here for us anymore. Kristoff, if you'll please."

Kristoff gave a quick nod and took the led as everyone followed with Valkyrina following up last.

Tesla looked back at the collapsed hallway, "I hope Gabe's doing better than we are."

* * *

The once silent hallway shook, encased glassware rattled as paintings fell off their hangings. Leonardo hugged the wall next to Petty Officer John-117. The Master Chief. Next to him was Gabriel.

After the shaking had passed Leo commented, "Looks like they went through with that plan of yours."

"Wouldn't be Norma Jean if they didn't." Gabriel took a peek down the next hallway, "So this Queen… She friendly?"

"Yeah?" Leo answered.

In which John added, "And married."

Gabriel stopped and turned, "I'm just making sure that when I walk in, I'm not getting my ass frozen by some power hungry ice witch."

Leo seemed offended, "She's not a witch."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I read The Snow Queen." Blank stares were all that Gabriel received (Though with John's visor it was hard to tell). "You know, The Snow Queen? Girl goes on quest to save boy from the Snow Queen who abducted him? Come-on! It's a classic!"

John: "I don't read much."

Leo: "I was raised in a sewer."

Gabriel shook his head as he turned back to the hallway. "Of all the people, I had to get the ones that haven't read classic literature." Gabriel took a step forward.

Splosh

He stopped and looked down. The rug had a huge wet blood stain. "Well that ain't coming out." John and Leo leaned over to see what Gabriel was talking about.

John knelt down to examine the stain, "Looks like they were dragged…"

Gabriel nodded to himself, "Ahhhh… That age old question." This was met by a puzzled look from Leo. "Here, let me show you." They followed the streaks until it ended at a room. Gabriel nudged it open and took a peek inside. He was about to step in when he turned to Leo. "You might want to hold your breath Kapa-boy."

Leo frowned at the comment, he pushed through. Then staggered back with an arm over his nose and mouth.

"Holy!" he coughed, "What is that?"

John looked inside. In the center of the room, piled to the point that it was almost touching the ceiling. Were the bodies of the castle's staff and guards.

"That," Gabriel leaned on the wall outside of the room, cradling his rifle, "Is the great mystery, Flaws seem to like collecting bodies and piling them in one place, notice anything else?"

This time John answered, "Their all men."

Gabriel nodded and pointed to the door across from them. "Yep. And chances are that the women are stored in that room."

John went over and peeked into the room, he turned to Leo and nodded.

Leo shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. Why would they do this?"

Gabriel ranted, "Why are they even here in the first place? Look, I've been fighting these things for a few months now and I can honestly tell you. I haven't the slightest idea. Every time we fight these things we learn something new. Why, just half an hour ago I learned that these things can be organized. And frankly, that scares the shit out of me."

The team moved down the hall, John asked, "Wait, you've been fighting these things for a few months?"

"Well me and Tess have, Norma Jean's been doing this for years. She's kind of what you'd call an expert in this kind of stuff." Gabriel said.

Leo asked, "Isn't she kind of old to be doing this?"

Gabriel laughed, "Pal. Where I come from, age doesn't matter. It's all in the skills."

"Where do you come from?" John questioned.

"Classified." Gabriel said bluntly, then stopped, "Hello, what do we have here?"

Catching the low light of the moon was an ice sculpture of a Flaw.

Leo was the first to speck, "Elsa."

Gabriel looked at Leo then back at the iced Flaw. Part of him was not looking forward to meeting Elsa if she could do this to a lone Flaw.

"Classic Snow Queen." Gabriel kept his voice low.

In front of them a door had been torn to splinters and the floorboards looked equally torn up.

John examined the door, "Flaws."

Gabriel muttered, "Must've been trying to get at something. Badly."

They entered the room. It seem to be some kind of bed room, bed sitting in the center of the wall to Gabriel's left and dresser to his right. It seem to be used often. Blue seem to be the main theme in the room.

"Looks like a girl's room…" Gabriel slung his assault rifle onto his back and wondered around the room. He then noticed an open window, Gabriel went over and looked out, and down at the sheer five story drop to the stone yards below.

"Well one thing's for sure, whoever was in here they, didn't go this way."

Leo came up next to him, "How do you know?"

Gabriel turned to Leo, "Dude." He then pointed at the window. "That's a fifty foot drop. From here your legs would be turned to jelly. Along with the rest of you."

"Not for Fox."

"Alright then! How? If it was Fox, how could he possibly survive that kind of fall?" Gabriel leaned out the window and looked up to see another window above him. "He must have climbed up."

John looked out the window, "No, he jumped."

Gabriel smacked him visor, "Not you too."

"Look." John nodded. Not too far away from there was something on the ground. A king's cape.

"I don't believe it." Gabriel confessed, "Crazy son of a bitch actually jumped."

"He must have used his airbending to soften the fall." Leo said.

"Air-What-Now?" Gabriel remarked.

Leo explained, "Fox can control the air flow around his body."

With John adding, "And he also has his Spartan enhancements too."

"And super strength."

"And he has heightened senses."

"And the ability to summon and ride rainbows."

"And he can wield three swords at the same time."

"And he can breathe under water."

"And he can drive any vehicle with his mind."

"And he can talk to animals."

" **OKAY!** " Gabriel shouted as he made a calming motion with his hands, "I get it! Fox's a freakin' bad ass. I'll make a note not to question his awesome-ness again. _God_! That was annoying." Gabriel looked to the window. "How about you two go track down the Spartan-Airtwisting-Rainbow Riding-Dr. Dolittle king. And I'll go and get the Ice Lady."

Leo and John corrected, "Snow Queen!"

"For Veck's sake! Will you just go?!"

Leo and John sauntered off, after they left Gabriel shook his head. When Gabriel met this Fox guy he was pretty sure he was going to punch him in the face just for being perfect.

He was about to leave the room, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something. A flat box peeking out from under the bed's skirt. Gabriel knelt down and pulled it out and opened it. Inside were a collection of note books. A lot of note books neatly organized. Out of curiosity, Gabriel pulled one out and opened it. It was a diary, the writing was crisp, clean, and easy to read. Gabriel flipped though it quickly before tucking it away with the rest of them when he noticed one was out of place. Unlike the other ones that sat nicely together with their faces up, this one showed its back to him. Gabriel took this one out and again opened it.

 _Dear Diary:_

 _Today is the day I feared. Today is the day I become Queen of Arendelle-_

 _Skip_

 _Gabriel flipped through the pages, reading only a few words before moving on to the next._

 _-I did it! I'm finally in control-_

 _-Anna and Kristoff seem to be really-_

 _-Today a blue box appeared-_

 _-I'm somewhere called a Tatoouine-_

 _-I just tried pizza, it was-_

 _-I think I'm in love with Fox-_

 _ **Grrrrrrraaaaallllllll**_

Gabriel dropped the diary and brought his rifle up. The sound came from the hallway. He stood up and went over to the doorway. He saw nothing and walked down the hall. Following the sound, he rounded the corner.

A pair of Flaws stood in front of a set of double doors, the doors were covered in a fine layer of frost. It wasn't hard to image who was on the other side. Gabriel quickly ducked back behind the corner.

Two Flaws, two times the danger of being ripped to shreds. Gabriel peeked around again. A grenade was out of the question. If he shot at them, there was a very good chance that every Flaw in the castle would hear it. His best chance was to try and lure them away then slip in unnoticed. He looked around and noticed to decorative plates in a glass cabinet. Gabriel walked softly across the hall and opened the cabinet, taking four of the plates. He ducked behind a curtain. From there he took a plate and flung it down as far as he could throw it. It shattered as it hit the floor, he quickly threw another one, and another. Finally he heard a growl.

A Flaw sauntered around the corner, it looked the hallway to where Gabriel had thrown the plates. It looked over its shoulder and let out a deep bark. Then the second one came over, it bumped into the first, making the first snap its jaws at it. The second let out a throaty hiss and backed away.

From his spot, Gabriel saw that they were no longer interested in the distraction. The two were now engaged in a hissing contest. Taking the occasional snap at each other. He looked at his last plate. Then frisbeed it down the hall. It flew a lot farther there he originally thought and crashed into a window at the end of the hall. The Flaws stopped their snapping and looked back to the sound. Then the first one screamed and took off down the hall, the second soon followed.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and want back to the ice coated door.

"Your Majesty!?" Gabriel called out while trying to stay quite at the same time, "Elsa!?" He tried the handle, nothing. He pulled out his pistol and bashed the handle with it, and the doors swung open. The room was clean. No frost, no snow, no ice. He looked over to see that sheets of the bed had been pulled off and were now in a corner. Gabriel did a quick scan of the room keeping his rifle shouldered. No signs of life. He moved over to the bundle of bed sheets. They seem to have formed a cocoon, Gabriel shouldered the gun and attempted to remove some of the sheets one handed.

Soon a face peeked out, it looked forward. Unblinking, unmoving. It didn't even react to Gabriel removing the sheets. "Elsa?" No reaction, Gabriel bent down and snapped his fingers in front her face. "Come on…" He even pinched her cheek, but nothing brought her out. He shook his head and opened up to the comm. "Chief you there?"

John came through the other end, "Go ahead."

"I've found Elsa, what's the situation on Fox?"

"Leonardo thinks he might have jumped the wall. How's Elsa?"

Gabriel looked her over again, "Not good, I'm taking her back to the safe room, we'll convene there."

"Copy that."

Gabriel got off the comms and removed the rest of the sheet cocoon to see that Elsa was in a feeble position. He worked his arms under her legs and behind her back and picked her up. This was a risky move since Gabriel would have to use both hands to hold Elsa. If a Flaw jumped them, Gabriel would have no choice but to drop Elsa like a bag of grain. He left to room and began to make his way back. As he walked he gave brief glances at Elsa, she still hasn't reacted to anything. For once Gabriel was hoping that it was just shell shock. The latter was much, much worse.

* * *

 ** _Comments and Reviews Welcomed_**


	13. Chapter 13

With everyone inside the safe room it was quite in the halls, which was a good thing for Astrid Hofferson. She had just been told her boyfriend and his dragon had been killed in the Rammer attack when the Grand Hall came down. Everyone was devastated with the news of the heavy losses, her heart went out to Fiona who was beside herself with the loss of her husband. Some of the other girls were confronting her, Astrid quickly removed herself from the situation by taking guard duty. She wasn't really the touché, feely type of gal. Once she was alone Astrid slid down the wall and wiped silently for the next five minutes. She should have been there for him in his last moments. Astrid wiped away another tear.

"I'm getting soft." Astrid muttered to herself. Now the other Riders of Berk were looking to her for leadership, and she would make Hiccup proud. That was a promise.

At the sound of footsteps Astrid sprang to her feet and grabbed her axe. "Who's there?"

The Master Chief and Leonardo came around the corner. John spoke, "It's just us. Has Gabriel come back yet?"

It took Astrid a second to remember who Gabriel was. He was with the old lady who gave the bad news. "No, did you find Fox?" John and Leo shook their heads. Astrid felt the last flame of hope puff out.

Leo said, "No sign of him. But the other guy found Elsa."

Astrid sighed, "Great…" It wasn't going to bring Hiccup or Toothless back. She never really did cared for the little Snow Queen. When she, Fox, and the Doctor had first arrived to Berk, nearly all the men were attracted to her like bees to honey. She even caught Hiccup's gaze drifting to her direction. Notably her butt. Astrid's fists had brought an end to that real quick.

Astrid knocked on the steel door, within seconds it was opened. She ushered them through before joining them. Inside the large circular room sat most of the guests from the party. Everyone else was inside the TARDIS with a pair of Clone Troopers stood at the doors, they gave a quick nod to Astrid before moving aside for them to pass through. Inside the Doctor sat at the center console, the Dwarves talked amongst themselves with the Guardians and the Titans. Anna sat off to one side with Kristoff, Olaf, Koi, and Tesla. Norma Jean sat in a lone chair working on her dollies. Leo's brothers sprang up at the sight of him and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys!?" Leo pushed Mikey off of him.

Donnie said, "We were worried sick about you."

Leo looked at the three of them, "What do you mean? We're fine." Leo looked around him, finally noticing the lack of numbers in the room. "Where are the others?"

Everyone fell silent. Toothiana moved close to Bunnymund as he put an arm around her. Thorin tried to summon the words, but none came. The Doctor kept flicking a switch that he had no idea what it did. Astrid bit her lip as she felt a sob come up.

"Dead." Norma Jean put her completed dollie away. "What you're looking at is what's left of Fox Golden's fighting force. A shame really."

John didn't react, so Leo covered him by looking shocked. "What? H-how?"

Thorin answered, "We faced an enemy we knew nothing about, and paid for it. Dearly."

North finally asked the question everyone was dying to know. "And Fox?"

This time Leo couldn't get the words out. So John took over, "Gone."

The news hit everyone like a punch to the mouth. Some of them even took a step back.

The Doctor quickly looked around, most of Arendelle's citizens where in some of the rooms nearby. Within ear shot. He rose from the console, "We better take this elsewhere."

Everyone got the hint and followed the Doctor as he led them deeper into the TARDIS. He opened a door and ushered them into what appeared to be some kind of war room.

The Doctor muttered under his breath, "Never thought I have to use you again…"

Everyone stood around the large circular, murky glass table.

Robin was the first to speck, "What do you mean gone?"

Leo answered, "All we found was his cloak outside. We think he jumped the wall and left the castle."

Jack Frost leaned on his staff, "He went for help?"

Leo only shrugged.

"What about Elsa?" Anna asked, "Do you think she was with him?"

John said, "Gabriel found her. All he said was that she's not good."

Norma Jean ordered Koi to head back to the control room and wait for Gabriel. She quickly left.

Anna shook her head, "So you mean she was alone?"

"Fox wouldn't leave her," The Doctor stated, "He loves her too much."

Norma Jean was about to say something relating to her first conversation with Elsa, but thought better of it to stay quite. Then, Tesla filled the gap, "And the Flaws?"

Everyone looked at her, still regarding her as an outsider.

Leo answered, "We didn't see any."

Tesla looked to Norma Jean, "That means they fell back."

Norma Jean nodded, "That would be the best guess."

Robin leaned on the table, "So we need to hit them first. And hard."

Thorin said, "I agree, but we need to find Fox first. He'll be a great assist to the fight."

Tesla audibly gowned as her head flopped back, " **Oh my god,** enough with the ass-kissing. Don't any of you see what's happened? Fox left you all high and dry. He's probably miles away from here by now laughing. So stop putting him on the high horse and let's think about how to protect ourselves." Every eye in the room burned at her, but Tesla didn't flinch. "Face it, you guys just put your money on a sick dog. And now you're too scared to admit it." Tesla looked at all of them, her visor reflecting their stares.

The Doctor spoke fiercely, "Fox wouldn't abandon us."

Tesla gestured to the room, "Then, where is he?" She moved about the room as she spoke with a mocking tone, "Is he under the table? Nope. Is he down the hall? Nope. Now let me think… where would he- Oh yes. **He's screwed you all over!** "

Norma Jean cleared her throat, Tesla looked at Norma Jean, and backed down mumbling to herself.

"She's right though. We must take into consideration that Mr. Golden may not be coming back." Norma Jean continued, "Once Gabriel gets here with Elsa we will need to think about offensive actions if we want to get rid of the Flaws."

Everyone went into a state of silence, thinking.

Astrid asked, "How many are out there?"

"By now?" Norma Jean rolled the question for a moment, "Well over five thousand."

Everyone stared at her, some of them went pale. Others slowly shook their heads, unable to comprehend the numbers.

Then there was an uproar.

Bunnymund slammed a fist on the table, "Five Thousand!? We barely took one down! **One**! And it was the ceiling that did it in!"

The Doctor shook his head, "We need to find Fox! He's strong enough to kill them!"

Tesla jumped back into the ring. " **Fox** this! **Fox** that! God, how about I give you a blow-up Fox doll so you can make out with it!"

Donatello offered, "Maybe we should get the ponies in here?"

Fíli the Dwarf shouted back, "You want to bring a bunch of livestock into a meeting? Are you off your rocker?"

Raph butted in and pointed at Fíli with menace, "Watch it you overgrown garden gnome!"

Kíli pushed his brother aside and barked back, "How about you watch it, you accident of nature!"

Raph and Kíli went around the table and met face to face. Raph looked down at Kíli, "Big talk for a little man."

Kili spat back, "You realize there's a tree out there giving you air just so you can breathe? I think you owe it an apology."

Raph bared his teeth and went at Kíli, as Kíli went at Raph.

Astrid jumped in and attempted to keep them back, "Hey! Stop it!"

Fíli rushed over and tried to pry Kíli away as Donnie and Leo attempted the same with Raph.

The war room filled with arguments. Everyone verbally tearing strips off of each other as they pushed and shoved one another.

Then Gabriel waltzed in with Koi behind him. They looked at each other, nodded, and Koi sent out her living scrolls.

The scrolls warped themselves around everyone save Norma Jean and Olaf who was hiding behind her (he never like arguments). The entangled heroes were picked up and slammed against the domed ceiling still cussing and shouting at one another.

Norma Jean stood at the table and looked around her. She waited until she had silence, "Are we finished? I know you're scared, I understand that some of you might not be accustom to this kind of fear. But we can't turn on each other. That's what gets people killed."

As Anna struggled with her bindings she saw what Gabriel was carrying, "Elsa!" She began to thrash around, "Let me down!" Norma Jean looked over to Koi and gave a nod. Koi let everyone down and retracted the scrolls. Anna ran over to Gabriel. "Elsa! I'm so-"

Elsa didn't move. She looked ahead and slowly blinked.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

Gabriel shook his head, "She can't hear you."

Kristoff came up next to Anna, "Is she alright?"

"No." Gabriel pushed past them and went to the table, everyone parted to make way as Gabriel walked. He placed Elsa on the lip of the table and made her sit up the same way someone would move a doll. Pushing her back so she would sit straight, placing her hands on her lap. Everyone gathered around her, but Elsa kept looking ahead. Right through them.

Norma Jean approached her next to Anna who shook Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, wake up." Elsa's head bobbed side to side. Still silent. Norma Jean shooed Anna and touched Elsa's temples, tilting her head back while looking at her eyes. Everyone held their breath as Norma Jean examined her. Elsa's eyes were fixed into placed as she now looked up. Norma Jean brought Elsa's head back down with those hollowed eyes looking through her.

Norma Jean clicked her tongue as she shook her head, "This isn't good. Not one bit."

Anna couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with her?"

"I sorry Dear, but..." Norma Jean sadly looked to Anna, "I don't know how to say this any other way. But… Elsa's lost the will to live." They all turned to Elsa, she merely stared ahead lost in her own world.

Anna's mouth tried to work out words, "But she's safe now. So she'll be okay."

"Anna." Norma Jean explained, "It's quite clear she's been through a traumatic experience, and Flaws tend to have that kind of effect on people. And once someone's lost that kind of willpower. It's difficult to get back."

Toothiana said. "And what if she doesn't?"

Norma Jean shrugged as she answered plainly, "A person who's lost the will to live are stuck in this state indefinitely, unmoving for anything or anyone. If left unattended, she'll simply die of starvation or dehydration. Since she has no will left, Elsa won't even notice that she's killing herself."

The comment hung thickly in the air.

"Is there anything we can do?" The Doctor asked, trying to keep the worry out of his own voice.

Norma Jean shook her head, "Not us, but…" Norma Jean turned to Gabriel, "Gabriel? You did some sessions with the Father Wells, didn't you?"

Tesla shook her head as she snorted, "You actually did that?"

Gabriel shot Tesla a look, "Because I got a letter in the mail ordering me to do it. Where was yours?"

Tesla shrugged, but her voice said otherwise, "Must have been lost."

Gabriel just shook his head at Tesla, grumbling about her being lazy. Then he addressed Norma Jean, "I did, but those were beginner sessions. This might be out of my league."

Norma Jean nodded, "It'll have to do."

Gabriel was about to protest, but stopped then merely sighed as he threw off his pack. "Let's get this over with." He reached up and undid the clasps around his helmet, with a hiss he pulled the helmet off and for the first time showed his face.

The face Gabriel had sharp, yet strong features that said 'I play by my own rules, and if you don't like it I'll break your face.' Gabriel kept his blond hair at ear length, just long enough to style, but short enough to stay out of his eyes. Some scruff could be seen on his upper lip and chin, other than that he kept the rest of his face clean shaven.

Gabriel gave Tesla his back, she went over and began undoing the clasps for his armor. Once the torso and gantlets came off Gabriel rolled his shoulders. He looked around and saw that everyone was looked at him puzzlingly. "What?" Tesla and Koi on the other hand were off to the far side with their backs turned snickering.

Bunnymund pointed at Gabriel's chest. He looked down, "Well crap."

Underneath his armor, Gabriel was wearing a sweat stained, hot pink t-shirt with a cutesy pig on the front.

Before laughter could start Norma Jean cleared her throat. Gabriel nodded and took a seat on the floor. Once he got comfortable, motioned towards Elsa. "Bring her here."

Kirstoff picked her up off the table and passed her to Gabriel. He repositioned himself and placed her on his lap. He then dug into his pack and produced a pair of earbuds and a CD player, Gabriel placed the bud into his own his ears. He shuffled through the songs until he found the softest, then he took the buds out and put them in Elsa's ears and hit play. From there Gabriel wrapped his arms around Elsa's stomach and rested his chin on top of her head before closing his eyes.

Everyone was silent as they watched this rather intimate moment between strangers. Norma Jean spoke, "The only way for someone to get their Will back was to find something to live for, or the theory that one of our doctors, Father Wells has come up with. Someone. The trick was to make a bond with the lost soul. Creating a bond was simple and complicated at the same time. It's best we leave them alone." She looked back to the table, "While Gabriel handles Elsa, I suggest we get back to the main problem. The Flaws. We need to get rid of them. I'm open to any ideas."

You could almost hear the gears turning in their heads as they pondered.

Cyborg leaned on the table as he messaged his temples, "You said there're five thousand?"

Norma Jean nodded, "But that's a rough estaminet, but I can tell you we're out numbered indefinitely."

"Basic Flaw tactic, outnumber the opposition." Tesla said from her corner, "I've seen entire military bases get whipped out in a three minutes. Cities in twenty."

Thorin offered, "What if we summon armies from our own worlds. Even the odds."

Norma Jean shook her head, "There's no evening odds when comes to Flaws. Tesla, how are we for time?"

Tesla was silent for a moment, "We have about five hours, **if** the Flaws are running by their regular schedule."

"Five hours until what?" Astrid asked looking between Norma Jean and Tesla.

"Simple." Norma Jean stated, "The end of this world and everything connected to it."

Everyone took this about as good as taking shot in the foot. Astird's mouth worked uselessly for a few flaps, then she found her voice, "Excuse me? End of the world?"

Norma Jean nodded, "Flaw aren't just killers, they're world enders. What we've witness so far is what we would call the first wave in the Ending. But this is different, so far they really haven't done much damage." Norma Jean looked at the puzzled faces.

Bunnymund asked, "And how many waves is there to end a world?"

"Two." Norma Jean said, "One to kill the main targets, another to clean up the remaining survivors and end the world. At least that's what we think."

"So what comes in the second wave?" Leo asked.

Valkyrina went silent. The Heroes could see it in their eyes.

Fear.

When she finally spoke, Tesla's voice was distant, "We call it, the Hallowed Form. The world killer. The only time you see it is at the final stages of an Ending. By then it's already too late to do anything."

"But there's a way to kill it." The Doctor said, he looked at Norma Jean. For the first time, she didn't respond. He looked slowly to her team. "Isn't there?"

Koi shook her head, "In all the years we've been fighting the Flaws. Nobody's seen a Hallowed killed. Their considered un-killable, even god-like. Other worlds have thrown their biggest nukes, the powers of their gods, the very power of a Sun at a single Hallowed. They just… shrug it off."

Norma Jean added, "And once they kill a world, everything connected to it goes with it."

Jack Frost swallowed, "So what you're saying is that if we lose Arendelle…"

Miky finished the thought, "We'll lose our worlds as well."

Tesla nodded, "Pretty much."

Now this bit of information hit them all harder than the news of Fox.

Raven shook her head, "Impossible, there's nothing out there that powerful. Something that can destroy mutable worlds in one move. While we can't touch it. That crazy."

"Only if." Koi remarked.

"But they can be prevented." Norma Jean said, "If we get rid of all the Flaws here, the Hallowed won't come. But we have to do it now, we only have five hours."

Everyone went into meditative silence. Donnie pulled out a calculator and did some math, the Dwarves whispered amongst themselves as were the Guardians. Anna and Olaf sat next to Gabriel and Elsa, John leaned on the table next to Kristoff. Norma Jean could almost hear their collective gears turning as they pondered.

"Fox." Everyone turned to the Doctor, he repeated the statement, "Everything's connected Fox."

Mikey questioned, "But why? Why is Fox so special?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, he was just a normal kid when I found him. It was shortly after the Art Hunter had appeared and attacked my TARDIS, shooting me off course. I had no choice but to land, and it happened to be Fox's bedroom, he was a great help in fixing old girl up. When I told him what had happened he wanted to help, so I let him come along. But blimey the kid's smart! Knew more about the worlds we landed in then I did, and he knew what the Hunter's targets were to boot. It was thanks to him that we were able to save as many as we did. That and he picked up on a few tricks along the way."

Koi asked, "What kind of tricks?

Gabriel snapped out of his mediation, crying out, "Don't!"

Too late.

After five solid minutes of listing off all of Fox Golden's amazing abilities, Koi was massaging her temples in sheer annoyance, Gabriel removed the ear buds from his own ears and put them back in to Elsa's.

Tesla spat, "Did anyone else find that really annoying?"

Norma Jean took the cotton wads out of her ears, "Well at least now we know why the Flaws are here. For Fox. He's the main factor in all of this."

Anna agreed, "And he can help us end this."

Many of the Heroes nodded in agreement, Tesla looked like she was ready to blow a gasket.

Gabriel began to rock Elsa from side to side, "Norma Jean…"

Norma Jean looked to Gabriel, he was struggling for the next words, "Gabriel?"

Once he had the right words, Gabriel said, "What if Fox is also keeping them here? In Arendelle?"

Norma Jean thought it over, "If Fox is truly their target, the Flaws might be thinking that he's keeping close and hiding in the village. Therefore the Flaws would have very little reason to go elsewhere."

"Meaning that they're all in one place." Gabriel offered.

Norma Jean nodded, "That would be so. But we would need to confirm it first."

"Ma'am…" Gabriel looked solely at Norma Jean, "We need to do a Halifax."

Norma Jean's eyebrows rose, Koi covered her mouth. Tesla came up to Gabriel, "Are you out of your mind! Do you even realize what you just said! A **HALIFAX!** A veckin' _Halifax_!"

The Heroes were perplexed, Anna asked with concern in her voice, "What's a Halifax?"

Tesla spun to her, "Something you don't need to worry about because we're not doing it! Isn't that right, Gabriel?"

Gabriel slowly shook his head, "Tess, they're all in one spot. If we hit them with a Halifax we can wipe them out in a single blow."

Norma Jean bit her lip, "He's right. We can get them."

Tesla walked over to them and leaned into Norma Jean, "I know that, but what about the feelings of the peanut gallery?" She thumbed over to the Heroes.

Norma Jean pressed her lips into a firm line. "They have the right to know."

"To know what?"

They turned to Anna who stood next to them, she looked between them, "With Elsa's current state, I'm the next in line of ruling Arendelle. So I'll ask again. What. Is. A Halifax?"

Tesla and Norma Jean shared a hard look, Norma Jean stepped forward. "It's a code word we use for a weapon against the Flaws. Its name and its function deprive from the same event that happened in most worlds. In the year of 1917 on December 6th. For most worlds, this was the time of an war called the First World War. The event happened in Halifax, Nova Scotia. When two ships collided in a harbor and caused a fire onboard one of them. That one ship at the time, was carrying around 2400 metric tonnes of explosives. When ignited, the blast had killed over two million people and injured another nine million. The city was devastated with all the buildings in the harbour destroyed. The effects were felt as far as two hundred kilometers away." Norma Jean looked at the faces around her, "We have recreated that bomb."

The Doctor's face went pale when he realized what she was talking about, "And you want to use it? On Arendelle?"

"If the Flaws are all in one place, it's the only way to kill them in a matter of seconds and prevent the Hallowed."

Anna confronted, shouting, "And take Arendelle with them!"

"A city, or a world? Take your pick." Norma Jean challenged.

Tension started to grow in the air. The brittle truce between them was on the line of breaking. "You're talking about taking away people's homes, their history. Everything Fox has fought for." The Doctor spoke.

Norma Jean said plainly, "Homes can be rebuilt, lives cannot." Tesla and Koi went to Norma Jean's side, Gabriel was left to his own with Elsa. "Doctor, we have no choice. It's the only way."

The Doctor shook his head, "There are plenty of others, but you're just picking the easiest." The Heroes joined the Doctor on his side of the table.

"Please Doctor, you have to see reason, there's nothing left in Arendelle to save." Norma Jean quickly scanned the room, the exit was on passed the Doctor.

Robin stated, "Fox is still out there! We have to find him!"

"Kid," Tesla said, "He's gone, and he ain't coming back."

Thorin and the Dwarves made their way around, "You seem so sure that Fox has left us."

Norma Jean got between Thorin, Tesla and Koi, and whispered behind her, "Ladies, get ready to run."

Koi flexed her fingers and the living scrolls rattled in their canisters, "What about Gabe?"

Norma Jean stole a glace, he knew what she was thinking and shook his head from where he was sitting. He needed more time, Norma Jean looked to Thorin, "Dear, you don't want to do this. We're trying to help."

Thorin pointed at Norma Jean, "All you've brought is death and destruction! And we'll have no part of that!"

Tesla went for her pistol, but found it floating in the air pointing at her, surrounded by a black bubble. Koi was tackled to the ground by a green puma which turned into a python and constricted her. Norma Jean slowly lifted her hands up and lowed herself to her knees. "Just leave Gabriel alone, he's not finished!"

Gabriel struggled to get to his feet from where he was sitting, but Elsa was being dead weight. Suddenly he felt the crushing grip of John's hand on his shoulders and pulled him as Kristoff got a hold of Elsa. Gabriel kicked out at Kristoff catching him in the stomach, and making him double over. John wrapped his arm around Gabriel's throat and put him into a choke hole beginning to squeeze. Instinctively, Gabriel let go of Elsa and took a hold of John's arms to try and pry him off. Gabriel's vision started to blur. He tried to punch John in the head, but with his helmet on, John was safe from Gabriel's weakening blows. After on final thrash, Gabriel went limp. But John still held on.

Tesla gave a glance to John, "He's out, let him go!" If John didn't let go soon, Gabriel would die from lack of oxygen to his brain. Tesla ran over, "I said let him-"

And took a shot to the shoulder.

Tesla swore like a trucker as she went down.

Norma Jean cried out, "Stop it!"

A weak voice came from the corner, "Norma…" Koi was struggling with Beast Boy as he tightened his grasped around her.

Norma Jean shook, "Stop it, she's just a child." Koi's face was starting to go red, "…Please…"

Tesla tried to get to her feet, but Raph and North held her down.

"Alright, we surrender."

Everyone stopped and looked at Norma Jean.

"Just don't hurt them anymore."

The Doctor gave the nod, John dropped Gabriel, Beast Boy unwrapped himself from Koi, and Raph and North got off Tesla. Tesla sat up and held her shoulder as blood seeped through her armor. With her free hand she tore off her helmet. Debating whether or not to chuck it at someone.

Koi rolled onto her back coughing, but alive.

Norma Jean looked over to Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't move.

Suddenly Tesla shouted, "Wait! Don't touch her!"

Norma Jean turned to see Anna keeling down next to Elsa. Completely ignoring Tesla, she put her hand on Elsa's shoulder and whispered.

"Elsa?"

* * *

 ** _Comments and Reviews Welcomed_**


End file.
